No Ordinary Family Season 2
by Jenn520
Summary: Since No Ordinary Family was cancelled, I decided to create my own season 2. Every chapter is an episode. Enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1: No Ordinary Wedding

No Ordinary Family

Season 2, Episode 1

"No Ordinary Wedding"

It is a sunny, blue skied morning at the Powell house. It is a Friday, and J.J. and Daphne are ready for the weekend. Stephanie is making breakfast while Daphne complains about the drama in their lives.

"So it been a couple weeks, and we still haven't decided what we're doing!"

Jim replies, "What can we do? We can't just pause our everyday lives and go save the world! It's just too much to handle."

"But Dad, if we don't, the world will be infested with super-criminals!" I mean, who else do you expect to stop eighty prisoners with super-powers?"

"Anyone but us." Jim sharply replies. Daphne can see that begging wouldn't get her anywhere. She sighs, and storms out the door to school.

To break the awkward silence, J.J. says, "So… I think we should do it. You know, scientifically speaking, our powers combined are a good enough combination to bring them down."

Jim walks away, seeing how awkward the moment was becoming.

"It's best not to argue with your father, J.J." Stephanie advises him. "He just doesn't want to put us in danger, especially at your age."

"I know Mom, but we have the potential to do this." Stephanie sighs. J.J. knows that if even Daphne couldn't convince them, he had no chance. "I'm going to be late. I'd better go" And so he did.

_Meanwhile…_

Katie is giving the baby his bottle. After a long and hard amount of thinking, they decided to name him Will, since that was the name of the fake online dater that brought Joshua and her together. She sighs because she already noticed signs of abilities. Maybe the trillsettum was in his blood. Maybe he would turn out to be a super. This thought scared her. Not because he was a baby, but because of what these powers had done to just about everyone who had them. Even thinking back at how amazing it was when Joshua would levitate her and gently help her down, even thinking back at how he saved her from Victoria, she knew it had negatively affected him. After all, he did kill a couple of people just to keep them. She worried that somehow, someday, this baby could turn out the same way. A criminal, with a sweet and kind heart underneath it all.

Just at that moment, Joshua walked in. "Hey. How's he doing?"

"Oh, he, he's fine."

"Is everything ok? You sound nervous."

Katie shrugged and replied, "Oh, I seemed nervous? I didn't mean to, I don't know why I did, but I'm not. I'm fine. Actually I'm better than fine I'm great. Well, not great, but still good…" She stopped there because she realized she was rambling, as she often did. She was embarrassed, because even after that, she couldn't hide it. She was nervous. The next day was the wedding. Joshua was sweet, and she still loved him, but with everything that happened between them, it was hard to trust him.

"Katie, I can tell something's bothering you. Come on, you can tell me." She put the baby back in his crib, and they sat down on the couch.

"Joshua, I love you. I really do. But, tomorrow, with the wedding, I, I'm just so nervous! I mean, a lot happened between us, and I keep feeling like someday I'm going to discover something else about you, another lie, another secret. And, I'm not sure I can take anymore."

He sat there, looking at the floor, with that look on his face that Katie knew so well. He looked so sorry, so innocent, the look he had when she broke up with him. She knew he loved her. After all, why else would he have come back? He must have, she had no doubts about that, but it frightened her to think that this man, the only one who had ever made her feel this way, was a murderer. She never would have guessed. He was the type of guy who looked tough, but looked like he would never hurt anyone unless it was to protect someone he cared about. He was a criminal, but not intentionally. Just by force.

"I know I have a difficult past, and I know you're not the type of girl that would ever date a criminal, let alone someone who broke your heart, but I love you, and I can't live without you. That's why I came back. That's why I proposed. So I never have to be without you. When I came back, I was so surprised that you weren't mad at me, that you took me back so easily. I assumed that was because you missed me, too. But somehow, I knew you would have trouble trusting me. Katie, I know I have let you down in the past, and I know you're afraid I will again, but even though I have a past of violence, I would never hurt you. I love you and I don't want to lose you. "

He slowly reached over and grabbed her hand, looking at her with that sweet face. It was true. She had missed him when he was gone. And as much as she worried, she loved him. She never wanted to be away from him again. And as she stared into his eyes, all her worried slipped away. She leaned in and kissed him. There, in his arms, she felt safe.

_Back at the Powell house… _

George bursts through the door panting and shouts, "Where's Jim?"

Stephanie replies, "He's in the bedroom getting ready for work. But why…" Before she could finish he sprinted into the bedroom. "Jim!"

"George? What are you doing here so early?"

"Because the most unbelievable thing just happened!"

"You met a woman that actually likes you?" Jim joked.

"This is not funny man. You know that plane with the eighty criminals that crashed in Brazil? Well you're looking at a survivor."

"George, you mean you were on that plane? Are you okay?"

"Okay? Am I okay? I'm not okay, I'm great! I may be emotionally scarred, but I'm so glad I was on that plane!"

"Wait, didn't everyone on that plane get powers?"

"That's my point!"

"So you…" Suddenly Jim stopped because after he blinked, George was gone! After a couple seconds, he returns from nowhere.

"So, you like my new powers?" George asks, happily.

Jim just stares at him with his mouth hanging wide open. "Well, this could be useful." Jim says in a toneless voice.

_At school…_

Chris walks by Daphne on his way to class. He accidentally brushes up against her when he walks by. Daphne sighs, remembering the days before she erased his memory. She misses the gentle kisses he would give her in the morning. But she knew those days were over, she thought she would never find love again.

The teacher is passing back tests. J.J. smiles at yet another A+, but when he looks over his shoulder, he notices a tear in Natalie's eye.

"What's wrong? Didn't you pass?"

"I got a D." Tears filled her eyes.

"But, a D averaged in with all your other grades, you should be fine." J.J. points out.

"But the requirements for my scholarship say I have to have straight A's. With a D averaged in with the rest of my grades, I have no chance! I have a couple other B's and C's so at the least, since this was worth 40% of our grade, the most I can get for the semester is a B."

J.J. saw her sadness worsen. He had to help. If he did, maybe she would like him again!

"You know, Natalie, I could tutor you. Then you could ask the teacher if you could retake it."

"J.J., I see what you're trying to do, but I don't think I could retake a test this important."

J.J. sighs. "But it can't hurt to try."

"Fine" Natalie replies sharply. J.J. smiles.

The bell rings and they all head to the halls. It's the end of the day, and what a long day it had been.

Daphne had been thinking a lot that day, and she had an idea. If she could erase Chris's memory, why shouldn't she be able to bring it back? So she runs up to Chris.

"Hey Chris. What's up?"

He backs slightly away. "What do you want, Powell?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you." She looks into his eyes, and puts her hand next to his head, as if it helps her use her powers. "You remember. You remember everything. You remember dating me, the things I can do. Everything."

He blinks, and has a blank look on his face for a moment. "Hey, Daph." He kisses her on the cheek.

"Oh my God, Chris!" She hugs him tightly. "You're back!"

"When did I ever leave?"

She didn't reply. There was already enough drama between them. She didn't need any more. She began to cry tears of joy, and hugged him for what seemed like forever.

_Jim and George at work…_

"So, now that you can, you know, turn invisible, are you going to help me crime fight?" Jims asks.

"Well, duh. Why shouldn't I? Invisibility and strength are the perfect duo! You can beat up one guy, while I sneak up on another guy and shoot him!"

"You know, the gun won't be invisible, just you." Jim replies with a giggle.

"That's where you're wrong, Jim. I can turn other thing invisible, too!" He grabs a pen and it disappears just as he does.

"Well then, get ready to fight crime!" Jim says and then gives George a high five.

_After a nice family dinner, they get up early the next day, since it was such a big day._

Stephanie was Katie's maid of honor_. _She was happy to be part of her friend's wedding, but she still didn't trust Joshua. No one did. How could they? He killed all those people, and he erased both Daphne and Katie's memory. Katie trusted him more than anyone else did though. But that was because she loved him. Stephanie was afraid Joshua would get mad and hurt her, even though he doesn't have his powers anymore. He seemed like such a sweet guy, but Stephanie knew that he had a violent past, whether or not he was happy about it.

"Mom, do you like this dress? Or do you think it looks too girly?" Daphne wasn't sure why she was worried. The only people there that she would know is her family, Katie, and, of course, Joshua. As soon as she thought that, she knew why she was so scared. He had threatened her, erased her memory, and spied on her family.

"It looks beautiful, Daphne. Why do you sound so worried?"

"For the same reason that everyone else is." She sat down. "I just don't see how Katie can marry him. I don't even understand why she took him back after she knew what he did."

"Well," Stephanie replied, agreeing with her. "I guess she loves him. It the same reason you date Chris even though he's been arrested."

"But Chris was only driving without a license! He didn't go around killing everybody!"

Neither one of them knew what else to say, so they all got dressed and headed off to the wedding.

_At the wedding…_

Joshua sees Katie chatting with Stephanie, so he walks over.

"Hi Dr. Powell." He says.

"Oh, hi Joshua. I was just congratulating Katie on your marriage. So what time does the ceremony start?"

"It starts at 1." Katie answers. "And since it's quarter of, I'd better go get ready. She walks inside, since they were having a backyard wedding.

"I'd better go get Will. Katie's mother is going to hold him during the ceremony." Joshua says. He didn't really know what he should say. He knew that she, along with the rest of her family, didn't trust him. He walked inside, uncomfortable to be around them without Katie. He felt better talking to them when Katie was there because they trusted her. He wondered if there was any way he would ever be able to make up for what he did.

He was walking to Will's room, but on his way, he heard a huge bang. He ran to the bedroom and pulled the door open. There, on the floor, lay Katie, unconscious. "Katie!" he yelled. He ran to her and tried to wake her up. "Katie, Katie, wake up!" She still lay there, not moving at all, other than breathing. He picked her up and quickly carried her outside. "Help! I found Katie lying unconscious in her room!" As soon as he said that, he realized that a man who had committed murder dozens of times, carrying an uncurious woman, saying he had no idea what happened, sounds pretty suspicious.

And that was just what Stephanie was thinking. "Oh my God," She ran over and saw Katie, unconscious, with a scared look on her face. They lied her down on the couch. "How did this happen?" Stephanie asked Joshua.

"I don't know. I heard her scream and then I heard a bang so I ran into her room. There she was, unconscious on the floor." Stephanie didn't believe him, but didn't feel like it was the right time to accuse him.

Back outside, Daphne was talking to J.J.

"You don't seriously believe him, do you?" Daphne asked J.J.

"Well, he seems pretty upset about it." J.J. reasoned.

"That's just a big act to get everyone on his side." Daphne was outraged that everyone was starting to be on Joshua's side. "There was nobody else in the house at the time. Isn't it a little suspicious that he just happens to be inside at the time and he says he has no idea what happened?"

"But why would he hurt Katie?" J.J. felt guilty, because he himself believed Joshua.

"Maybe he's working for someone else and this is all a big plan to get us to trust him. If it is, he's already got Katie believing him."

"Well, when we were trapped in that cell together, he asked about her. And when I told him she was pregnant, he was so worried and just wanted to get out and help her."

"All part of the act." Daphne obviously wasn't going to let anyone convince her otherwise.

Katie woke up. She looked up to see Stephanie and Joshua standing above her. "Hey Steph, Hey Joshua. She moaned, apparently from pain.

"Do you remember what happened?" Joshua had to get back at whoever did this to her. He couldn't let him get away with hurting her.

"Yes, I remember it perfectly. I was in my room, and this guy popped out of the closet. I screamed, but I think he was a super. He held out his hand and the world started spinning. I got dizzy and fainted, but I think I hit my head on the wall."

"A super? You don't think he was one of those prisoners on the plane, do you?" Stephanie was concerned. If it was one of the prisoners, why would he want to attack Katie?

"Quite possibly." Katie was just as concerned. "Maybe he was after the baby. After all, he might be a super baby."

"But why would they want him? They have their own powers." Joshua was confused, but he knew it was possible.

Stephanie jumped in. "I don't know, but you two should keep an eye on him." She went back outside to inform everyone that Katie was okay.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the baby." Katie faked a smile. She was still worried, and she couldn't hide it. They decided to get back to the wedding.

It was 1. Joshua stood patiently, waiting to see Katie. He looked around. Will sat in the arms of Katie's mother. The Powell family, in which only a few trusted him, sat in the front row. He was happy. He couldn't help but think about the times before he met Katie. Back then he never smiled. He never laughed. He was never happy. But standing here, realizing he had a family, he smiled. He knew he had finally found something worth living for. He was happy.

Katie emerged from the house, her white dress shining in the sun. She slowly walked down the aisle, and Joshua knew he was lucky. She looked so beautiful. When she reached him, they looked into each other's eyes. Katie smiled, which made Joshua smile.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two lovers in holy matrimony. Joshua, do you take Katie to be your wedded wife?

There was no delay. He blurted out "I do." quickly, in the happiest tone possible.

"Katie, do you take Joshua to be your wedded husband?"

Katie paused for a moment. She thought of everything he'd done. He erased her memory. He erased Daphne's memory. He was a murderer. She was just about to tell him she was sorry, but she can't marry a criminal, when she thought of all the good times they had. The first few dates, when he kissed her for the first time, when he saved her from Victoria, when he helped her have her baby, and all these memories and more overpowered the bad things he had done. Everyone began to whisper to each other and wonder why she didn't say anything. Finally she smiled and said, "I, I do!"

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

So he did. Katie leaned in and waited for that kiss that would make it all official. Joshua kissed her, and Katie instantly felt better. She no longer had doubts. Joshua felt a lot better, too. He was so glad that Katie accepted what he did and took him back. He finally found someone who looked past the horrible things he had done, and saw the sweeter side of him.

Just then, Joshua backed away. "Katie, I, I don't feel right…" Before he had time to finish, he collapsed.

"Joshua!" Katie cried. Suddenly, they all heard laughing. Katie looked up, and there, standing in the aisle, was the man she had seen before, the one who made her faint. Her heart began to beat like crazy. He pulled out a gun and almost everyone ran away. Jim ran in front of Katie to block the bullets, but he suddenly fell to the ground, too. They all realized that this was no ordinary man, that he was a super.

Stephanie tried to run fast enough to grab the gun without him noticing, but she fainted too. Daphne was going to try to stop him with her powers, but J.J. stopped her. "It's too dangerous!"

"Well, we have to stop him!" Daphne cried. J.J. didn't know what to say. The man pointed the gun at them. "If I were you, I wouldn't even try to stop me. You've seen what I can do, and I'm not afraid to hurt children." They sat behind the chairs, out of his sight. Katie didn't know what to do. There wasn't anyone there to help her. They were all either fainted, or threatened to stay away.

"What do you want from me?" Katie yelled.

"You're not the one I want, but it will be easier to get to them without you." He was about to pull the trigger, and Katie knew there was nothing she could do.

Suddenly, in all the suspense, Joshua began to wake up. He saw the man standing over Katie with a gun, and he knew he had to save her. Why did he have to lose his powers? They sure would have been helpful now! He looked down, and saw Katie's ring had fallen off. He looked at it, and unexpectedly, the ring began to float. His powers were back! But how? Did the man inject him with trillsettum? He had to save Katie, but if he used his powers, she would think he lied about them being gone. He had to take the chance.

Katie sat there, her eyed closed, screaming for help. She looked up and saw the man floating. "Oh my God…" she sat there staring at him. Joshua walked over, and she noticed it was him levitating the man. She didn't know what to say, so she just sat there in shock.

Joshua lifted the man, and threw him up into the air. He didn't want to kill him, because that would just be another reason for Katie not to trust him. He landed in the neighbor's pool, and fainted after he got out.

Joshua stood there with a guilty look on his face. He knew Katie would be surprised. He grabbed her hand to help her up. She just stared at him in shock.

"You, you did that! But, but I thought your powers were gone!"

Daphne whispered to J.J. "See? I told you he was lying!"

"They were gone! I don't know how but somehow they're back!" Joshua tried to explain.

"Maybe the effects of Dr. Powell's serum were only temporary. Does that mean you need to take the trillsettum again?" Katie was disappointed. She liked his powers, but she hated that he had to keep using the trillsettum.

"I'm not sure. We'll sort this out later."

Katie looked around and said, "I'm going to go try to find out where everyone went."

Daphne look confused. "Does she actually believe him? He probably had them all along! He doesn't love her, this is all just a big hoax!

Apparently, Joshua heard what she said, and even though they were hiding behind the chairs, he saw her. He had to talk to her and try to convince her he was on their side. He walked over to her. J.J. snuck off and followed Katie. He didn't want to stay for the drama of this conversation. When Daphne saw he was leaving, she yelled for him to stop. "Wait! Don't just leave me out here!" But he was already gone. Daphne had crawled over to another chair. She knew he heard her, and she was afraid he was mad. He walked up behind her, but Daphne didn't notice him.

Joshua stood behind her. "Hey." Daphne screamed as loud as she could. "Get away from me!" She screamed. She tried to get up and run.

"Daphne! Daphne, Wait!" He grabbed her arm and tried to stop her. She looked back at him. He saw the fear in her eyes. He was devastated. To see a young girl that scared of him, that was too much. He didn't want to be the kind of guy who scared everyone. He didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. But it seemed as if he was getting punished for his past. He knew he deserved it. "Daphne, please. I'm not going to hurt you!" He let go and she ran off. She tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. She looked up and Joshua stood above her. She put her arm over her head as if to protect herself. It began to rain. It poured. Joshua felt horrible. He was standing over a crying girl that was freezing in the rain. She began to beg him not to hurt her. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean what I said! Please!" She continued to cry, her tears washed away by the rain.

Joshua knelt beside her on the ground. "Daphne, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not mad about what you said, I just want you to trust me." Daphne looked up at him, her hair soaked, and she tried to stop crying. "I know I hurt you before, and I'm sorry. When you got so scared back then, I realized that would scar you. I didn't want you to always be afraid of me. I knew it would ruin my chances with Katie. So, in the heat of the moment, I erased your memory. I felt so guilty about it. When I heard you say what you just did, I was so afraid that you would never trust me. I know I messed up a lot, but I promise you, I really do love Katie."

Daphne just sat on the ground, staring at him with a sad look on her face. He helped her up off the ground. She stood there and looked him in the eye. Unexpectedly, she smiled at him. She smiled big and giggled. She hugged him tight, realizing that it was all true. He really did love Katie. He really was sorry about what he did. Joshua hugged her back. He was so glad that she finally trusted him. "I'm so sorry." Daphne knew he meant it. "It's ok, I forgive you." Tears of joy streaked down her face.

They both walked inside together. Everyone from the party was inside. Jim saw that they walked in together, and he wasn't sure whether or not to trust him. He was puzzled, though. He knew Daphne hated Joshua, so why would she walk in so happy with him? Only one possibility came to mind, he erased her memory again. Jim quickly pushed him outside. "What did you do to my daughter?" He yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Joshua replied in a nervous voice.

"Daphne hates you. She always has! Why would she suddenly walk in so happily with you? I heard your powers are back, and I know you erased her memory again!" Jim was very angry, and Joshua could see that. With strength like Jim's, he was nervous. Just when his life was changing for the better, he was being accused again.

"Listen, I know I hurt her before, but I swear I didn't this time!" Joshua knew it would be difficult trying to convince Jim that he's changed.

"Then why would she be so happy around you?" Jim asked angrily.

"Because I talked to her. I'm not sure what I said, but she trusts me. Please. I'm sorry about what I did before, but I'm trying to change. This isn't really helping me, though." Jim started slightly laughing at that comment. "No, it's not." Jim said. Joshua laughed too. He realized that now, they all trusted him. Stephanie and Jim hadn't really said it, but he could tell. Joshua thought that maybe Jim and he could actually be friends now. After all, with Stephanie being both Katie's best friend and her boss, he could tell that this family that he had originally been assigned to spy on, could turn out to be some of his best friends.

_The next day..._

The doorbell rings and Daphne answers it. "Katie, Joshua, come in." Stephanie invited them over for dinner along with them and George. They all sat down in the living room waiting for George

"Well, this has been an interesting weekend." Jim said. Everyone laughed and agreed. The doorbell rang again. When Jim answered it, there was nobody there. "Huh. Stupid kids." He was about to shut the door when suddenly George popped up in front of Jim. "Boo."

"Ha. I almost forgot about that. Come on in and eat with us."

Joshua was confused. "George, when did you get powers?"

"Right about the time when eighty prisoners crashed in Brazil." George told him.

"You were on that plane? Nice. Two more people with permanent powers. This can't be good." Joshua joked.

"Who else?" George asked.

Joshua realized he didn't know. "My powers came back. Apparently the antidote was only temporary."

"Are you going to keep them this time?" He asked

"I'm not sure yet." Joshua answered.

"That'll make two supers in your family! Too bad Katie doesn't have any." George said. Everyone laughed and started eating. Everyone was happy with the way everything turned out. But they were forgetting one thing; there are still seventy-nine more super criminals out there.


	2. Chapter 2: No Ordinary Storm

No Ordinary Family

Season 2 episode 2

No Ordinary Storm

It was raining, as it had been for the past week. It was an unusual rain storm, because it never stopped, not even once. Even though it was constant, it never flooded. The water just seemed to disappear. It was the big story on the news, and everyone was worried about it.

Stephanie didn't like the rain, mainly because she couldn't go for her usual run. Daphne wasn't enjoying the rain much either, mainly because it prevented her from hanging out with Chris, J.J. was having trouble tutoring Natalie with all the power outages, and Jim couldn't get to the robberies very quickly, because he slipped in puddles when he leaped across the city. Going a week without sun made them all a little grumpy. But this was no ordinary storm, and they all knew it.

"Mom, can you drive me to school?" Daphne asked. "I don't want to get wet."

"Sorry sweetie, but now that Dr. King is gone, there's a meeting this morning to decide who will take his place."

"So, I have to walk? In the rain?" She rolled her eyed and pouted. "Who else is going to drive me? I guess I'll just call Chris." She walked away to call him.

"How about you, J.J.? Who are you going with?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm going to walk. I don't mind a little rain." He grabbed His backpack and headed out the door. Daphne heard the roar of Chris's motorcycle and walked out.

_Meanwhile at Katie's house… _

The rain pounded against the window. Katie had been waiting for a good time to ask Joshua about his powers, and now seemed like a good time since they were alone and Will was asleep. She sat up and nervously asked him.

"So, about your powers, you know, coming back," She said to Joshua, unsure how to say it. "How did they come back? I mean, you said you didn't have them before, so, when did they come back?" She had so many questions. He couldn't have lied, not again. He knew better. How, and when, had this all happened?

"I don't know how long I've had them, but I didn't notice them until our wedding. I'm guessing that Dr. Powell's antidote serum didn't work. Maybe it was only temporary." Joshua was unsure about it himself. He hoped that she didn't think he was lying again. He didn't want to lose her again, and without an explanation for his powers, he knew it sounded suspicious.

"Well, are you going to keep them? Or are you going to keep using the antidote? Since it's been a while and you don't show any signs of withdrawal, I'm guessing that they are permanent now. Well, without using the antidote they are." The only reason she didn't like him having his powers before was because he had to continuously use the serum. Now he would have to use the antidote just like he did before just to get rid of them. She liked the powers, when she wasn't thinking about what he's done with them, or what he could do with them now.

"I don't know. What do you want me to do? I don't care what happens, as long as you're comfortable with me having them. If not, I'll just keep using the antidote."

"Since you aren't going through withdrawal, and your powers seem to be permanent, then I don't mind you keeping them. I just don't want you to have to keep using the antidote all the time. I'm fine with you having them, just as long as you don't go back to doing what you did before. You know, using them to kill people, erase my memories," She joked, knowing he wasn't going to take that risk again.

He laughed. "Oh no, I think my evil ways are coming back!" He stood up and started tickling her. She giggled. Katie was the ticklish type. The rain suddenly smacked against the windowpane, making a huge smack. They both looked up. They also knew that this was no ordinary storm.

_Jim at work…_

Jim had heard the smack, too. He thought the storm was strange, but he didn't think much of it. George drops the weather report from the newspaper in front of Jim. He looks up.

"Notice anything strange with the weather?" George asks, suspiciously.

"You mean that it's been raining for a week? So?" Jim asks curiously.

"Yea, but every day was predicted to have perfect sunny weather." George informs him.

"So, they need new weathermen?"

"This isn't funny, man. Not just that, but it's already Wednesday and every day this week was predicted sunny. Also, the rain hasn't stopped, but there haven't been floods! The water just disappears! This is messed up."

"So, what exactly do you think is happening? You don't seriously think there's a super out there that can control the weather, do you?"

"We didn't think it was possible to for a super to have animal powers either, but we were wrong then. We should expect anything." George pointed out.

"I don't really like the rain, but what damage can this guy really be doing? I doubt he'll make it rain forever."

"You never know." George waves the paper in Jim's face and walks away

_At school…_

"Hey Daph." Chris says, kissing her cheek.

"Hey Chris." She was so glad things were back to the way they used to be.

"So, about what I did before, you know, with your powers,"

Daphne instantly turned to him. "What?" She thought she only restored his memory of her, not her powers. "Wha-What about them?" She stuttered.

"When I made you use them for what I wanted, remember?"

"Yea," She answered. "But I didn't know you did." She muttered under her breath.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe I should make up for that. How would you like to go for dinner tonight?"

"Uh, sure." She was worried about what her parents would think about him knowing their secret again.

Meanwhile, J.J. was helping Natalie with a math problem before class started. The bell rang so J.J. quickly asked, "Do you want to come over to study tonight?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun." She replied. J.J. was glad they were at least friends again.

_ At the lab…_

"So, what do you think went wrong with the antidote?" Katie asked to make conversation.

"I don't know, but how can you be sure that it ever worked at all?" Stephanie replied, suspiciously.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Katie was angry that she would accuse Joshua like that again.

"Well, if Joshua lied before, then who's to say he isn't now? I'm not saying he's doing anything wrong, but maybe he was worried that you wouldn't take him back if he still had his powers, so he said he didn't." Stephanie felt guilty about accusing him, but it was possible.

"No, he wouldn't do that." She told herself, but she was afraid that Stephanie might have been right.

Stephanie broke the awkward silence. "Well, we'd better get to that meeting."

"Yea, I'll be there in a minute. Save me a seat." She said. She had to stay behind to think things over. She sat there wondering what would happen if Stephanie was right. After all, they were married now. Just then, she heard a knock on the glass behind her.

"Joshua! What are you doing here?" She asked, still puzzled at what Stephanie had said.

"I have some news, and I'm not sure if it's good or bad. I didn't call because I wasn't sure if you were busy." He had a slight smile on his face, but Katie had a feeling that she wouldn't like the news she was about to hear.

"I was sitting with Will, and I looked out the window. You would never believe who I saw standing on the sidewalk looking in the window. Dr. King."

"Dr. King? But, I thought he was dead!" Katie knew that this would cause a lot more problems, especially if Dr. King still wanted Joshua back.

"I thought so, too. Victoria came back after she died, so maybe he came back the same way she did. Also, he was on the phone and I heard him say something about a super baby, and that's when I got worried."

"Super baby? You don't think he was talking about Will, do you?" Katie thought about how that other man wanted him, so maybe Dr. King was in charge of all of them.

"I hope not, but we'd better keep an eye on him." Katie was worried, and a small tear ran down her face. Joshua hugged her. "Will's going to be alright. I'm not going to let anyone hurt him or you."

Katie pulled away quickly. "Wait, I have to go to a meeting to vote on who will replace Dr. King. If he's back, then is he still working here?"

"I don't know, but I'll go with you just in case." Joshua didn't want any surprises from King.

"Okay." She wiped her tears away and they walked to the meeting.

_At the meeting…_

Stephanie had saved a spot by her for Katie. As she walked over, Stephanie notices Joshua trailing behind her. "Joshua, what are you doing here?"

"We have a problem. Dr. King is back, and he's after Will." Joshua whispered so nobody could hear but them.

"Dr. King? But how? And why is he after your baby?" Just then, the meeting started. The announcer began to speak.

"As most of you know, Dr. King has recently had an unfortunate death. While Global Tech will miss him, we need someone to take his place. We need to choose a worthy worker."

Joshua looked out the window and saw King peeking in. "Katie," he whispered. "Katie, look out the window! King's out there!"

She gasped when she saw him. "What should we do?"

"Wait here." He got up and walked out the door. He snuck up behind King. "What are you doing here?" He said angrily.

"Well, after I saved you from that cell I though you would have a more positive attitude towards me." He said.

"Not after what you did. I know you shot Jim, I know you tried to hurt Stephanie, and I know you died. How are you here?"

"Think of it as a miracle." Apparently, he had been using the trillettum again. King picked Joshua up with super strength, and threw him through the rain and onto the wet ground. He lay there unconscious while King jumped through the window. He pulled a gun out of his pocket. "I'm looking for Stephanie Powell."

Katie and Stephanie began running out the door, trying to escape. King saw them and leaped across the room in front of them. "Did you miss me?"

He reached out to grab Stephanie, but she ducks with super speed. "Get away from me!" She screamed. She sped outside, forgetting that she was leaving Katie by herself. Almost everyone else had run out already.

"Uh, ok. I don't really know how you're here but…" She barely got that out when he reached out to grab her. Stephanie quickly ran in and pulled her away before he got her.

"Please, Dayton, I'm sorry about what happened before, but we were just protecting our family!" He just stood there, his hair ruffled up, breathing heavy, looking at her. He pulled his fist back and wrinkled his face, and angrily went toward her. "Yeah, right!" He yelled angrily. Both Katie and Stephanie screamed. Just then, Jim bursts through the door, running to them.

"Get away from them!" He yelled. He grabbed King's fist and pulled it away. He threw him onto the ground. Dr. King slowly began to get up, carrying the angriest face he had. He began to laugh evilly.

"You were lucky last time. Don't expect any of that this time!" He pulled his fist back and punched Jim. The trillsettum had token effect and he was as strong as ever. "I've been waiting for my revenge, and I'm not going to let you screw it up! He pushed Jim to the ground and kicked him. He grabbed his neck and tried to strangle him.  
>"Stop! Stephanie cried. "Stop!" She grabbed Dr. Kings gun, which had fallen on the floor. She ran at super speed toward him and smacked him on the head. He let go of Jim and turned around.<p>

"You really think that can hurt me?" He slapped her across the face. Jim quick grabbed the gun and stood up.

"No, but I'm sure this will!" HE held the gun up to the back of Kings head.

"Guns won't kill me, you know that." He said.

"I've learned from experience that the back of the head is the one weakness." Dr. King knew that would be the end of that battle, and he jumped high and out the window.

"Believe me, this isn't over!" He yelled. He ran off. Stephanie, crying, ran to Jim and hugged him.

"How did you know what happened?" She asked him.

"George got a signal alarm from the broken glass." He replied.

Katie interrupted. "Wait, where's Joshua?" Stephanie and Jim looked at each other. "Has anyone seen him?" Katie asked, nervous.

"He went to go find Dr. King, but I haven't seen him since." Stephanie said.

"We have to find him!" Katie ran out the door. "Joshua!" She yelled, seeing him lying on the ground. He was just getting up. He was knocked unconscious. Katie helped him to the car. After he got in, he saw a man standing across the parking lot.

"Like the rain?" He said chuckled. He slowly walked toward them.

"Who are you?" Stephanie asked, already worried from what happened earlier. He just chuckled.

"You don't want to know." He laughed. He threw his hand in the air and it began to hail the size of golf balls.

"Really? He can control the weather?" Katie said, shocked. Joshua just sat and looked at him. He was bruised and still too weak to do anything. The man threw hail at Jim, but to no avail. It barely left a scratch.

"Why are they all after us?" Katie shouted, trying to be louder than the falling rain and hail. She had a pretty good idea why.

"Go get that baby, now!" He screamed. He grabbed Stephanie and threatened to pelt her with ice. Jim didn't dare try to get her because as soon as he would move, she would be hit by tons of hail. Katie sat there with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Why? What do you want with him?" She asked in panic.

"Yeah, like you don't know. That baby has trillsettum in him, and one more super could sure help us." He said.

"Help you with what?" Katie was so confused. How could her small baby help them?

"As if you don't know." He laughed again. Katie looked at Joshua hoping for help. He was unable to help from the pain he was in. He sat there looking with an angry face at the man.

"Go away." He barely mumbled out. "Go away. Get away from us." The man laughed.

"So, you think I'm just going to leave because you tell me to? Ha." He laughed. Joshua's anger built up at the man and even though he was injured, he knew he had to do something. He weakly picked up the man using his powers. He pushed Stephanie to the side with Jim.

"No, I know that just words won't drive you away, but this might." He said. He brought the man closer to him. "Stay away from us, or you'll regret it." He whispered to him.

"You too? You're a super?" The man nervously spat out. Joshua nodded and threw him to the ground. Katie looked at Joshua, surprised that he could do that while he was hurt. She looked at the man who started to get up. "Uh, but I think we have more to worry about!" Joshua turned around and sighed. He was too weak to do any more. Jim to the man and grabbed him. He tried to punch him, but a solid wall of ice appeared in front of his face. It appeared too fast and Jim hit his fist on the cold, hard ice. He held his fist in slight pain.

"You picked the wrong family to mess with!" He tried to grab the man, but he made the ice shield again. Jim thought that maybe he could shatter the ice. He pulled back his fist and punched the ice as hard as he possibly could. The ice shattered with a loud crash. The ice flew back and cut the mans face as Jims fist smacked him. The man fell to the ground. He quietly mumbled, "There will be many more. You haven't seen the last of us!" The man fainted and everyone was relieved. They ran to their cars as soon as the cops arrived.

"What are we going to do?" Katie whispered to Stephanie. "He's going through withdrawal again! I thought his powers were permanent now!"

"We're going to have to keep giving him the trillsettum. I know it's not what you wanted, but I'm afraid it's what he has to live with. I'll keep working on a permanent antidote, but I don't know how long it will take. Our bigger concern is where is Dr. King and what does he want." Stephanie said. Katie nodded and Stephanie walked away. She stood there wondering how this would affect their relationship. But then again, he had them all that time before and they were perfect together. She didn't know what to do. She grabbed a few trillsettum samples from the lab and took Joshua home. Now he was unconscious and Katie was worried. When they got home, Katie injected him with the serum. He slowly woke up and recovered, but he would still need more later.

"Katie, I'm sorry that I have to use the trillsettum again. I know it's not what you want, but I have to." Joshua felt very guilty now. He thought that without the trillsettum, their relationship would be perfect. Now, things might get complicated again.

"It's okay; it's not your fault."

"But it is. I made you think that everything was normal again." Joshua couldn't believe how things could go from seeming so perfect to so strange so fast.

"Joshua, with the life we're living, nothing will ever be normal. You never let me down at all. I'm fine with this. You have to use the serum, you don't have a choice. I still love you, and using the trillsettum isn't going to change that!" Katie realized that the serum wouldn't change anything. Joshua is still the same, and the serum won't change him. Joshua smiled.

"I love you, too." He kissed her. He felt a little better knowing that she wasn't worried about him using the serum again.

_Daphne and Chris at dinner…_

_At the Powell house…_

Natalie was over and she and J.J. were studying in the living room.

"So, uh, what should we do now?" J.J. asked after they finished.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" She asked him back. There was a moment of silence and the past caught up to them. They leaned in and shared a short kiss before Natalie pulled away.

"J.J., I'm not sure this is right. I mean, I…" He leaned in again and kissed her. Natalie forgot about her schoolwork getting in the way. She didn't care anymore. She wanted to be with J.J.

Daphne came home while Natalie and J.J. were sitting together.

"Uh, sorry, I'll just go to my room." She said, hoping she wasn't interrupting.

"No, it's okay, I was just leaving." Natalie stood up. "Bye J.J."

"Bye" J.J. replied blissfully. She left and Daphne sat on the couch next to J.J.

"So how did your study date go? "She asked.

"Perfect…" J.J. said. He just sat there and stared into space.

"Whatever." She said. She went to her room. Then, Jim and Stephanie came piling in. They were exhausted.  
>"Well, we're home." Jim said.<p>

"Thank goodness." Stephanie said. They explained their day to the kids, and sat down for dinner.

"I'm glad the rains gone now." Daphne said. Everyone agreed. "And I'm glad that another super is gone!" She laughed.

"Well, only 78 to go." Jim said.


	3. Chapter 3: No Ordinary Kidnapping

No Ordinary Family

Season 2, episode 3

No Ordinary Kidnapping

She awoke in a ditch filled with tall grass and water. The bugs overwhelmed her. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" She thought. But she knew exactly what she did. At the time it hadn't seemed so bad, but as she looked back at it, she realized that she had turned out to the exact opposite of what she wanted to be. A monster. Maybe that was what she was always meant to be. She knew it was her fault, but felt the need to blame someone else, and she knew exactly who. She needed revenge, revenge on him, how he loved someone else more than her, and at that girl, who stole her man. But inside, she knew he never loved her. Not like this other girl. She set off in search of vengeance.

_At the Powell house…_

Everyone was so happy. Why shouldn't they be? Stephanie was voted to take Dr. Kings job and still keep and work in her own lab, both J.J. and Daphne were happily back in their relationships again, and Jim hadn't found any crime in a week. Everything was perfect. Or so it seemed. Daphne and J.J. couldn't wait to get to school to see Chris and Natalie. They ran out after breakfast as fast as they could.

_ At school…_

"Chris!" Daphne ran and hugged him. "I was thinking about last week and, uh…" She stopped because she remembered that he thought her parents still knew he knew their secret. She was going to tell him that she was going to tell her parents that he knew. She wouldn't care what they thought.

"What about it? You mean at dinner? You had fun right?" She looked over and nodded.

"Uh, yea. That's all I was going to say." She was so embarrassed.

Meanwhile, J.J. caught up to Natalie.

"Hey. So, about our, uh, studying. I had fun. I was wondering, would you want to do it again on Friday?" He asked.

"Sure." Natalie seemed upset, but walked away before he could ask why. J.J. stood there wondering what he did wrong this time.

_At Katie's house_

Katie sat holding Will. Why would the supers want him? Even if he did have powers, how could he help them? She sighed at the thought of losing another loved one. Joshua heard her sigh and walked in.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Will." A tear streaked down her face as she imagined the agony she went through when Joshua left. She was devastated even though she was the one who broke up with him.

"Well, don't be. He's fine. We'll keep an eye on him." Joshua tried to comfort her, but he himself was worried as well. Katie made a slight smile. She knew he wasn't going to let him get hurt, but she still worried. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_Jim at work…_

"No crime! It's amazing!" George said to Jim. "There haven't been any crimes in a week!"

"Well, don't get too excited. That might change at any time." Jim warned him. George nodded sarcastically and walked away. Jim couldn't believe that George wasn't worried about any more crime. Just because there wasn't any crime that week, it didn't mean that the world was safe forever. They still had to worry about all the super criminals. They might not have replied to the government when asked for help, but they were fine doing it themselves. He just hoped that they could get them all. His eyes drifted about as he thought, and he was shocked to see who he hid. He looked out the window, and saw someone he never would have expected. It was Victoria. He looked at her in shock until she finally looked over. She saw him and ran. He ran out the door and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" He shouted.

"Well, I guess that little Katie girl and her new husband didn't tell you I came back." She said sarcastically in her British accent.

"What?" He said. She, like the last time, pulled out pepper spray on him. He yelled in pain as he rubbed his eyes from the horrible sting. He couldn't see very well, but for the few seconds he could keep his eyes open, he saw Victoria running off through his now hazy vision. It cleared up soon enough, and he ran back inside to tell George.

_At the lab…_

"Stephanie, can I ask you something?" Katie asked.

"Sure Katie. What is it?" She replied.

"If one of your kids were in danger, what would you do?" Katie already knew the answer, but she just wanted to hear it from Stephanie.

"Well, I'd do whatever I can to protect them. Are you still worried about Will?" Katie nodded. "Well, don't be. He's fine. You're a great mother and I know nobody will be able to take him from you. Also, you have Joshua! He's at home watching him now. He won't let anyone take him." Stephanie assured her. Katie looked up at her and softly smiled. She nodded in agreement.

"I know. I'm just so nervous that someone will catch us off guard. Thanks though." Katie said.

_Meanwhile…_

Finally. She found the house. The one that she despised so much. It disgusted her to think that here, in this house, lived her now married ex-boyfriend.

"Bingo." She whispered to herself. She marched herself inside as sneaky as possible. She crept into the living room and saw Joshua giving Will his bottle. She hid herself behind the wall. She waited until he slipped the baby back into his crib. She secretly smiled at him as he held the baby. He was gentle, the way he held him. He spoke softly to him, quiet enough that she could not make out what he was saying. He left the room, unaware of her presence and she crept to the baby's room. She picked up the scared and screaming baby.

"Shh, calm down darling. You're coming with me." The baby quieted down and slept calmly in her arms. She smiled at him, thinking of how this baby could have been hers. If only her plan would have worked before, if only Joshua hadn't come home, she would be a mother. It may not have been her child, but she wished it was. A tear of guilt streaked down her face. She crept out the open window, wishing she could see Joshua again.

Joshua looked around. He heard a crash outside. It sounded like something fell. He ran out and saw her. He paused for a moment, making sure he was really seeing what he thought he was.

"Victoria?" He said softly.

"Hello, Joshua." She spoke angrily with her shrill voice. He saw her carrying Will. "Hey! What are you doing?" He ran to her but she hopped in her car. She stepped on the gas in her car and pulled away. He used his powers to try to stop the car. Somehow, they weren't working. He ran after the car, but to no avail. "Will…" He mumbled to himself. He ran to his car to get Katie.

_At the lab…_

"Katie!" Joshua yelled as he ran into the lab.

"Joshua, what is it?" Katie saw that he was worried.

"It's Will. Victoria snuck in and took him!"

"What?" Just a moment ago, she was so sure he was safe at home, that Joshua would protect him. She couldn't believe he was actually gone! "Oh no, uh, hang on." She ran to tell Stephanie.

"Stephanie! That shape shifter Victoria kidnapped Will!" She barely could speak because she was crying so hard.

"What? How? I thought she was dead!" Katie realized she forgot to mention that Victoria had come back.

"She came back the same day Joshua did! I forgot to tell you!"

"Oh, well we have to find Will! You go look for him and I'll call Jim. He can probably track them." Katie nodded at her. She ran back to Joshua and fell into his arms. She cried, wondering if she would ever see Will again.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." He said. Katie nodded and wiped away a tear as the next one came.

_Jim at work…_

Jim ran to George to tell him he saw Victoria.

"George! Victoria's back! I just saw her outside a few minutes ago!"

"I know she's back, but why was she outside?" Before they could talk, Jim's phone rang. The caller ID said Stephanie, which was unusual since she was at work. He quickly picked up. "Hello?"

"Jim, have you gotten any reports of a kidnapping lately?" She asked.

"No why? Are the kids okay?" He asked, worried.

"Yes, they're fine, it's Will. That shape shifter Victoria kidnapped him. Katie just ran in to tell me."

"I'll tell George. We'll find him." He hung up and told George.

"And now she kidnapped Will!"

"What? We have to find him!" George was still confused.

"I just saw her a little while ago, so she can't be that far. We should go look for her." They left and searched.

_Meanwhile…_

She walked along the street with her head down, the baby pressed against her black suit. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she had no other choice. She needed revenge. Her black mascara ran down her face as she began to cry. She sat down on a bench and held the baby close. She needed comfort. She knew the baby didn't really like her, let alone know her, but she felt better with someone there. It brought back memories of when Joshua held her like this, but she knew it was never meant to be. She continued to cry.

_At the lab..._

"If we're going to find him, we need to split up." Stephanie said. Katie nodded.

"I guess…" She wanted to go with Joshua, but she knew they would be more successful if they all went alone. Joshua kissed Katie and Stephanie hugged her, and they split up.

Stephanie walked the sidewalk and ran into George and Jim.

"Hey. Any luck?" She asked.

"No, we can't find them. We looked all over town! I don't know where she could have gone!" Jim said, frustrated.

"What if they left town? Then what can we do?" Stephanie was so worried. Will was Katie's baby, but she still cared for him. He was like family, and so was Katie. She hated seeing Katie so upset along with her missing Will herself.

George joined the conversation. "Don't think of the worse possible scenarios. We're gonna find him! We have to!" They all walked together looking for Will, but to no avail.

Joshua was walking on the sidewalk when he heard crying. He looked over and saw a woman sobbing. He couldn't see her face because her head was down. He saw her holding a baby so he walked over. She lifted her head at the approaching man and gasped. She sat Will on the bench and jumped up.

"Joshua! I, uh," She stuttered.

"Victoria! Why did you take my son?" He said as he grabbed her.

"I don't know, as revenge I guess!" She yelled.

"Revenge? For what?" He lightened up on his grip and let her answer.

"For what you did to me! You broke up with me and married some comic book freak! Am I really that bad? So bad that you pick some scientist who is obsessed with super heroes and acts like a little kid over me?" She began to cry more. He grabbed her harder and pushed her against the wall.

"I love Katie and I don't care what you think of her. She's amazing. I broke up with you because it wasn't working. I didn't love you. Why should I stop you from finding someone better?" He told her. She just stood there and stared at him.

"Yea, sure. How could you do that to me? "

"I didn't do anything though! I don't want to talk about this. Give me Will!"

"Why should I after what you did?"

"Because he's my son and I love him! He's part of my family! I need him back, now give him to me!" She stood there for a moment. "Now!" He shouted.

"Fine, you want your stupid baby back? Take it! But I'm warning you, I'm not the only one after him!" She yelled.

"What do you mean you're not the only one after him?" Joshua was perplexed by her answer.

"He's a super baby! Anyone who could get their hands on him could raise him for their own purposes! He could turn out to be evil!" Joshua thought about that and she rolled her eyes. She turned to get Will and noticed that he was gone.

"Where is he?" Joshua asked. "What did you do to him?" He yelled.

"Nothing! I don't know where he went." She told him. Joshua pushed her to the side and ran off to find him. She sighed. She wished he would have stayed longer. Joshua called Katie to inform her that, once again, Will was missing. He told her about the incident with Victoria and how when they turned around, Will was gone. She began to laugh.

"Katie, what's so funny? Will's missing again!" She just continued to laugh.

"Come home and you'll find out." She told him and giggled. He was confused. He went home like she told him and was shocked when he opened the door. Katie was sitting on the couch holding Will!

"Hey." She said and waved. She giggled at the way that Joshua looked. He just stood there in shock. He finally ran over to her.

"Where did you find him?" He asked.

"Well, I was surprised you didn't see me! I didn't want to walk alone, so I walked a little ways behind you. I saw you with Victoria, and I thought what you said about me was sweet by the way, and while you two were turned the other way, I walked over and grabbed Will. Sorry to scare you." She said. He sighed from relief and sat down next to her.

"I'm glad you got him. Thanks. I hope you know that everything I told Victoria about you was true." He said. Katie giggled. They both smiled at Will.

"I have to go call Stephanie." Katie said. She stood up and walked away.

"Hello?" Stephanie greeted.

"Hey, it's Katie. We found Will.

"That's great!"

"Yea. Thanks for helping us. I really appreciate it."

"Sure thing! After all, you guys are like family!" Katie smiled and blushed, even though there was nobody in the room to see her. She hung up the phone and sat back down with Joshua. They cuddled and held Will, happy he back safe and sound.

_ Jim at work…_

"I told you that we would get some crime." Jim told George.

"Yea, fine. But don't forget, we still have to find that Victoria girl." George reminded him.

"Well how are we supposed to find her? Joshua let her go. She could be anywhere!"

"Just keep looking. That's all we can do." George said. They walked out together because it was time to go home.

_Meanwhile…_

Joshua went on a late night walk to clear his mind of the strange day. He wondered what Katie thought about him losing Will, even if it was only for a short time. He wondered what Victoria thought about him leaving her, not that he cared. He wondered where she went after he left. He had so many questions. He walked along a narrow road, the one he had found Victoria and Will on earlier. He looked over because he heard a familiar sound. It was the same crying that he heard earlier. There, sitting on the same bench, was Victoria, crying. He sighed. He realized how bad he hurt her. He never thought that she liked him this much. She never realized how bad their relationship was. It wasn't love, it was lust. All that ever occurred was arguing. Joshua couldn't see why she missed him so much. He walked over and sat down next to her. He put his hand on her knee. It brought back a lot of memories, but not all good. She looked up. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice him until then.

"Joshua? What are you doing here?" She sniffled and wiped away a tear.

"I was just walking and I saw you. I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to upset you." He said.

"But you meant it, though, didn't you? You never really did love me, did you?"

"I don't know, there were some times when I did feel like I loved you, but then we would fight again. It just never worked out." He said. She continued to cry, wishing he would take her back. "Instead of trying to get revenge on me, why don't you just move on? I'm sure that you can find someone else that is better for you. Isn't that what you want?" He tried to comfort her. She looked up.

"But all I ever wanted was you!" She continued to cry.

"But we can never be together, you know that. There are plenty of other guys out there who would be perfect for you. Just move on to them! Find someone else to love!" She smiled and nodded.

"I should go. Thanks, I guess what I was doing was really pointless. Don't worry; I'll leave you alone from now on."

Joshua stood up and grabbed her arm as she walked away.

"You don't have to leave us alone, just don't hurt us." He said. She sighed and shook her head.

"That won't work." She held his hand and looked at him. "Goodbye." She whispered and pulled away. She ran off. Joshua stood there for a minute thinking and finally went home.

_Epilogue…_

She walked away from him, crying all the way. It was staring her in the face all along. "Get over it!" She never listened. Now, knowing he still cared for her, she felt comfortable leaving. She no longer cared how Katie had taken him from her, or how he broke up with her. She set off in search of someone else, someone new, someone who would love her.


	4. Chapter 4: No Ordinary Revenge

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been so busy. Actually, this episode has been done for over a month but I kept putting off uploading it. Chapter 5 is almost finished. Don't worry, I'm not like other writers on this site that randomly just stop writing without warning. Well, here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

No Ordinary Family

Season 2 episode 4

No Ordinary Revenge

It was unknown to the Powell's how Dr. King had come back. They ran into him every now and then, but they still questioned how it was possible for him to come back. It was the same way Victoria had come back. Helen Burton, the woman who took J.J. and caused many problems for this family, decided to give Dr. King another chance, as long as he did what she wanted. This however was unknown to the Powell's. This was unfortunate, because his first task was going to be more than they thought they could handle.

Dr. King walked the streets of Pacific Bay. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to think about his plans. He was planning to get rid of the Powell's because Helen Burton told him to, but he thought this would be the perfect chance to get his revenge for them trying to get rid of him. He walked slowly down the sidewalk when he ran into Joshua and Katie taking Will for a stroll around town. They stopped on the sidewalk exchanging confused looks.

"What are you doing here?" Joshua asked angrily.

"The same thing you're doing. Is it such a crime to walk around town?" Dr. King replied in a smart tone.

"It is if you should be dead! How are you even here? You couldn't have had Helen Burton do it unless she's getting something out of you, so what are you planning?"

"Well, I can assure you that I would never plan to hurt you. You're my son. However, I do have something in mind for the people who got in my way. I think you know who I mean." He patted Joshua's shoulder and walked away. Katie looked nervously at Joshua, assuming that Dr. King meant her when he said about the people who got in his way. After all, if it wasn't for her, Joshua would probably still be working for him.

"We should probably go tell the Powell's." Joshua said. Katie nodded and walked with him. She kept that nervous look on her face the whole way.

_At the Powell house…_

As Katie and Joshua walked toward the house, they saw J.J. skateboarding on the sidewalk. Joshua walked over and told him while Katie knocked on the door and explained it to Stephanie.

"J.J.!" Joshua yelled to him.

"Oh, hey Joshua. What's up?"

"I saw Dr. King today and he is planning on getting revenge on Katie and me along with your family! I know you're the one who threw the trillsettum at him, so I think you're the one in the most danger." J.J. just looked at him in shock.

"Oh my God, I forgot he came back! Well, what are we going to do?"

"Well, don't ask me! You're the super genius!" J.J. ran to the house where Katie was telling Stephanie.

"Mom! Did you hear?"

"Yes, let's go inside and talk it over rather than stand here worrying." They all went inside and sat down. Jim and Daphne walked in and Stephanie told them.

"Well, why don't we go find him? We can just spy on him and figure out what he's up to." Jim suggested.

"Well, sure, but who's going to do that? We don't even know where he is!" Stephanie said. "I'm sure not doing it. I don't want to be choked again. Why don't you do it, Jim?

"Well, sure, but I don't know how to find him. We need someone who's used to doing this, someone who is good at finding and spying on people. Someone who knows Dr. King well enough to have a good guess where he is." They all knew who he was talking about, so they all looked at Joshua.

"Wait, why are you all looking at me?" Joshua asked.

"Well, Dr. King did send you to spy on us. You did a pretty good job since you know about our powers and everything. You have the most experience." Stephanie said.

"Just because I spied on people in my past doesn't mean that I know where he is! Jim works with cops all the time, why can't he do it?"

Katie looked at him with a sad, begging face. "He doesn't know where to look. I bet you have a pretty good idea. Pleeeeaaaase?" She put on a big begging face. Joshua rolled his eyes and sighed.  
>"Fine." He laughed and put his arm around her.<p>

"So it's settled. Joshua, we're counting on you to find him." Jim said, pausing after he said that since he still had some doubts about him. "Until then, everyone keep an eye out and be careful."

_The next day with_ _Jim and George at work…_

"So guess what happened to Katie and Joshua yesterday?" Jim said to George.

"They broke up?" George joked.

"Well, that wouldn't surprise me, but no. Dr. King threatened them, along with us."

"He what? Why?"

"I don't know, I guess for revenge, but I hope he isn't really going to do anything. I don't want to worry everyone. We sent Joshua to spy on him."

"Why would you send him? We could have done it!" George looked mad now. He never really liked Joshua.

"Well, after working for Dr. King, he has a lot of experience. I just hope that he isn't in on this with Dr. King.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was." George said angrily.

_At the lab…_

Katie was looking down a lot and seemed worried.

"Are you okay Katie?" Stephanie asked. She didn't reply for a moment. "Katie?" Stephanie shouted. Katie jumped.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just a little shaken up after what happened yesterday. What if Dr. King really does come after us?"

"If there's one thing I know about Dr. King, it's that he always hires someone else to do his dirty work. Without Joshua, he has to find someone else for that. Just keep your eye out for any suspicious strangers." Katie didn't seem any better.

Suddenly, Dr. King walked in. Both Stephanie and Katie jumped up and backed away.

"What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked, scared.

"Well, now that I'm back, I'm going to take my job back." He said.

"Yea, that's the whole reason why..." Stephanie said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. What are you planning on doing to us?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything… Just watch your back." He laughed evilly and went back to his office. Katie and Stephanie just looked at each other, worried.

"So… I guess this means that we know where to look for him." Katie said.

"Yea, but now he's back here with access to the trillsettum! That means that he can give it to more criminals and hire them to come after us!" Stephanie pointed out.

"Well, we have to tell Joshua about this if he is going to spy on him. It's almost time for our lunch break, so I'll go call him." Katie walked away to call Joshua. Stephanie called Jim to tell him, too.

"Guess who's back?" Stephanie said.

"Who?" Jim asked.

"Dr. King. He got his job back and is working here again." She answered. Jim sighed.

"Well, at least we know where he is. Just be careful about talking to him at all." He warned.

"Okay, I will." She said. Jim suddenly interrupted.

"Oh, by the way, one of you might want to go with Joshua, just to make sure that he isn't up to anything with Dr. King."

"I don't think Katie will want to do that. She trusts him. I don't think he would do that, though. He really seems like he's changed."

"I know it seems like it, but just be careful. He could turn at any time."

"I guess, but I hope he doesn't. I doubt he will, though. I'll watch out. Bye." She hung up and when she turned around, she noticed Katie standing behind her, leaning against the wall.

"So, had a nice chat with Jim?" Katie asked, angrily. She heard what Stephanie and Jim had said, and she couldn't believe that they didn't trust him.

"Oh, Katie, uh, what did Joshua say?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Joshua said he'd be here in a few minutes. Now he has a chance to spy on him. What did Jim say?" Katie asked, but she already knew. Stephanie didn't want to upset Katie, so she was wary of telling her what Jim said, even though she had a feeling that she knew.

"Uh, well, he said that it's good that we know where he is, and, uh…"

"And that you shouldn't trust Joshua?" Katie looked very angry.

"He just said that it might be a good idea for one of us to go with Joshua to make sure that nothing's up between him and Dr. King. He didn't say that he was definitely working for him!" Stephanie felt guilty now. Katie stood there with a sad but angry look on her face.

"Why would he say that? Joshua's changed! He would never go back to working for Dr. King!" Katie said angrily.

"Katie, I know you trust him, but I think it's best if you just check on him, just to be safe." Stephanie said. Katie rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you agree with him!"

"I don't agree with him, I just," Katie interrupted.

"Just what? Don't trust him? Even after he apologized and promised never to hurt us again?" Katie stormed off. Joshua arrived and walked in with her. He noticed her anger.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just worried about this whole thing I guess…"

"Well don't worry. I'll be okay." He smiled and hoped she wasn't upset from anything else. "So anyway, how exactly do you want me to do this?" Joshua asked.

"I don't know, just, sneak in his office or stay outside the door and listen in on him, I guess. Please be careful though!" Katie was more worried about Joshua getting hurt then him hurting them.

"I will. I'll come find you in about an hour." He quick kissed her and he went to find Dr. King as Katie went back to the lab.

"How do you like that?" Katie said to Stephanie. "He walked in all nice and said he'd be back in an hour. He sure didn't sound like a liar."

"Well, you didn't think he sounded like a liar before when he was, did you?" Stephanie pointed out. Katie got really angry.

"Fine, if you're so sure he has something up his sleeve, then I'll just go with him." She stormed off. She walked to Dr. King's office and listened from outside the door. Joshua must have gone in because he was talking to Dr. King.

"I know you wanted me to get rid of her after we knew enough about the Powell's, but a lot happened after that. I'm not sure it's still necessary." Joshua said to Dr. King. Katie was surprised that they were talking about that, but she already knew that he didn't plan to keep her but eventually fell in love, so it didn't matter much. She thought it was good that he was telling Dr. King that he was no longer willing to do that. Her feelings changed when she continued to listen.

"We know enough about the Powell's to get revenge for what they did to me, and Katie will only get in the way or try to stop us since she is Stephanie's friend. You don't really care that much for her, do you?" Dr. King asked.

"Well, no, but," Joshua stalled but Dr. King interrupted.

"Then get rid of her. After that, we can get rid of the Powell's. Just kill her like the rest of the people I had you get rid of. She isn't scared of you so she won't expect it. Report back to me when she's gone." Dr. King told him. Joshua nodded and turned to leave. Katie sat outside the door silently crying. It had all been a lie. Everything. She thought she found out everything the last time she sent him away. She couldn't believe that he, the man she loved and trusted, was planning to kill her. How could she confront him? He surely would just hurt her. She didn't care anymore. He couldn't make her feel any worse even if he did kill her. She felt as if her life had no purpose anymore. She heard the doorknob start to turn. She jumped up and ran back to the lab so they wouldn't see her. She ran to Stephanie and cried on her shoulder.

"You were right! He's planning on getting rid of me first and then you and your family!" Katie continued crying.

"You mean Joshua? But, I thought he loves you!" Stephanie was surprised.

"I thought so too, but I guess it was all just another lie! I can't believe it!" She let go of Stephanie and tried to stop crying, but she couldn't. "I'm going home. I don't want to see him right now. If he comes by the lab, don't say anything. Just tell him I went home." She ran out. Stephanie called Jim.

"You were right. Joshua is working for Dr. King again." Stephanie said.

"Really?" Jim sighed. "Wow. He really should have known better. How did you find out?"

"Katie listened from outside the door of Dr. King's office. She heard him say that he was planning on killing Katie first, then us."

"I can't believe this. We'll just have to wait for a good time to get back at him and King."

"We can figure that out later. I'll be home in a few minutes. Bye." Stephanie hung up. She was gathering her things when Joshua walked in.

"Where's Katie?" He asked Stephanie. Stephanie was mad at him, so she talked in a very angry voice and didn't look at him. She just continued to gather her things.

"Oh, she went home. She was upset." Stephanie said angrily.

"Did you two get in a fight or something? You sound mad." He asked.

"I'm not the one she's mad at." Stephanie looked at Joshua. "It's just someone who's ruining her life." She started to walk away. Joshua looked confused, but he had a good idea of what she was mad about.

"Dr. Powell, wait." He said before she left. She slowly turned around and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" She said with a sigh.

"Is this about my conversation with Dr. King? Did she hear?"

"Yes. She did. I can't believe you! I thought you loved her?"

"Dr. Powell, I was lying."

"Of course you were lying. Why would you hurt her if you really did love her?"

"No, I mean I was lying to Dr. King." Stephanie didn't answer for a moment.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was lying to him, telling him I would continue to work for him. I figured if he thought I was working for him then he would tell me all his plans. I'm not really going to hurt Katie, and I'm not going to hurt you." Joshua stood there as Stephanie looked at him, confused.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Well, I recorded what Dr. King was saying before he saw me." He pulled out his phone. "I was outside his office listening to him, but he opened the door and saw me. That's when I pretended I was going to work for him again." He played the recording. It was faint, but Stephanie could hear Dr. King's voice in the background. He sounded like he was on the phone.

"I don't care what your power is; just use it to get rid of them. Kill them all, except Joshua. Bring him to me, I have plans for him. Yes, I know he'll protect her, just get her when she's alone. Get rid of their kid, too. He's of no use to me." Joshua clicked pause and put his phone away.

"That's when he opened the door and saw me." Joshua said.

"So, he was going to hurt us, but try to get you back on his side?" Joshua nodded. "So, you really weren't going to hurt us, were you?"

"No, of course not. I promise I'm never going to hurt any of you again."

"I'm sorry I accused you. You should go find Katie. She was really sad when she left." Stephanie said. Joshua nodded.

"Thanks Dr. Powell." He turned and began to walk out.

"Hey," Stephanie said. He turned around and looked at her. "Call me Stephanie." He smiled and walked out. Stephanie knew him too well for him to keep calling her that. She grabbed her things and ran home.

_At the Powell house…_

Stephanie walked in. Jim walked over to her.

"So, what are we going to do about Joshua?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing? We have to do something!"

"No we don't. He was just pretending to be on Dr. King's side. He recorded some of it for proof."

"So, that's it? If he's not working for him, who is?"

"I don't know, but Dr. King was on the phone telling somebody to kill us, so we're still in danger."

"Well, is Joshua going to spy on him anymore?"

"I don't know, but we need to find out who Dr. King is hiring. We can't just let him get us, whoever he is.

_At Katie's house…_

Katie sat on the couch in the living room waiting for Joshua. He walked in and the lights were off. It was just like the time she found out about his past and he erased her memory. He knew she would be mad, but he couldn't erase her memory, not again. He loved her too much to do that. Katie looked at him with an angry, yet sad and crying face.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Katie said angrily. "You don't have to pretend. I know what you're doing."

"Katie, I," Joshua began to talk, but Katie interrupted.

"I should have known I couldn't trust you. Not after everything you did. I can't believe I ever thought you actually loved me! Why don't you just do it now? Kill me just like you always planned to!" Katie burst into tears.

"Katie, I would never hurt you!" Joshua walked toward Katie.

"Get away from me! Don't lie, I heard you talking to Dr. King. I know you're planning to get rid of me and the Powell's!" There was a moment of silence as Joshua tried to think of something to say. "Just get out."

"Katie, I…" Joshua tried to explain but Katie interrupted again.

"Just get out!" He tried to calm her down, but he couldn't. "Get out!" Joshua walked closer and tried to tell her what he was really doing, but she pushed him back. "Get out!" She picked up a pillow off the couch and threw it at him. She was crying as hard as she could now. "Get out, Joshua! I hate you!"

Joshua paused. The words rang through his ears repeatedly. I hate you! She hated him? No, she couldn't hate him, not after everything they went through. He stood there in shock as she yelled to get out, that she would never love him again, that she hated him. He couldn't take it. He couldn't calm her down and he knew he ruined everything. He ran out of the house not knowing where to go.

Joshua began walking through the town in the dark without a single place to go. He couldn't believe that Katie didn't even give him a chance to explain. Surely Stephanie would tell her what was going on, but what if she didn't believe her? What if she was still mad? Would he ever see Katie again? All these questions flowed through his mind, making him restless. He began walking towards the Powell's house to ask Stephanie to explain to Katie what had happened. Suddenly, without warning or enough time to fight back, a man, as quick as a ninja, grabbed him and threw him in a sack in the trunk. They drove off, Joshua having no idea where they were going.

Katie sat at home crying the whole night, thinking her life was over. Now she had to raise Will on her own. She would have to hire a babysitter for when she went to work. She didn't know where to start. Everything would be harder without Joshua.

_The next day at the lab…_

Katie walked into the lab, but she was an hour late.

"Katie, why are you so late?" Stephanie asked.

"I had trouble finding a babysitter for Will." Katie said. She didn't get much sleep so she looked and acted really tired.

"A babysitter? Where's Joshua?"

"He left! I made him! Why should he stay if he was planning to kill me and never even loved me?" Katie was really grumpy since she was tired. Stephanie thought that Joshua would explain everything, so she never told Katie.

"You mean, he left? And, he never even explained everything?"

"Explained what? He didn't have anything to explain. I know what he did. I didn't really give him a chance to say anything. Besides, nothing he would have said could have got me to forgive him."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure one thing might have…"

"Oh yea? Like what?"

"Like that he wasn't really going to hurt you!"

"What are you talking about?" Katie began to worry.

"He was just pretending! He came here and told me yesterday! He even recorded some things that Dr. King said for proof!"

"Oh no, that's why he kept trying to explain! But he left! What am I supposed to do now?" Katie paced the floor feeling guilty. "I told him I hate him! I can't believe I did that! I felt so horrible the last time I sent him away, but I can't believe I did that a second time!"

"Well, he can't be too far away! We just have to find him!" Stephanie knew it would be harder than that, but she didn't want to worry Katie.

"I'd be surprised if he even came back after what I said! I told him that I hate him and I kicked him out! Besides, I have no idea where he would have gone!" Katie just continued to pace the floor. She began to cry again. Suddenly, Dr. King walked in. He jumped when he saw Katie.

"Mrs. Andrews, uh, what are you doing here?" He expected either Joshua or the other man he hired to have already killed her.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be here?" Katie knew why he said that, but she didn't want him to know that she knew.

"Oh, never mind. Why are you crying?" Dr. King asked.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing…" Katie mumbled. She was nervous with Dr. King there. He walked away and Katie continued pacing and crying. "What are we going to do? I can't believe how bad I messed up…"

"You didn't mess up! You were doing what you thought was right! Now we just have to worry about finding him." Stephanie tried to comfort Katie. Katie nodded. Stephanie's phone began to ring. It was Jim.

"Hello?"

"Steph, listen carefully!" He sounded worn out, breathing heavy.

"Okay, but, what's wrong? Why are you breathing so heavy?"

"He's after us."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but it's some guy working for Dr. King. He's fast like you, but he's strong and agile. He's like a ninja! He's just as strong as me and as fast as you! He's trying to get George and me, but we're hiding. I think he might be after you and Katie, too. Go get the kids out of school!" Stephanie heard yelling in the background, but Jim hung up.

"Jim? Jim?" No answer.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked.

"Someone's after us. All of us. We have to go get J.J. and Daphne out of school! Come on!" Katie followed Stephanie out.

_At school…_

Daphne and J.J. were eating lunch in the school cafeteria.

"So, what do you think Dr. King is planning?" J.J. asked to make conversation.

"I don't know, but I hope that Joshua was telling the truth when he said that he was lying to Dr. King. We were just starting to trust him more. He sounded so sorry. Maybe Dr. King just hired someone else."

"I hope so. The way he talked when we were in that cell together, he sounded like he really cared about Katie. I bet Dr. King hired one of those eighty criminals to come after us." J.J. said. Daphne nodded. The bell rang and as they walked to their next class, a creepy looking man stopped them.

"Hello, I was sent by your parents to take you out of school and take you home. Please follow me." He motioned for them to come with him. Daphne and J.J. just looked at each other. They both thought this looked a little suspicious. Daphne learned her lesson about trusting strangers when Lucas Winnick, the man with animal powers, tried to get her to come with him. She read the strange man's mind, him unaware that she is telepathic.

"These powers are so worth taking out this family. I can't believe how stupid they are, they actually are coming with me." Daphne stands still in shock. The man turns around and is confused at them not coming.

"Well? Come on!" He yelled. Daphne shook her head.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?" The man began to get angry.

"No! We won't come with you!" Daphne grabbed J.J.'s hand and ran, telling him to run as well. The man ran as fast as the wind and grabbed them.

"Yes, you are coming with me!" He punched them hard enough to knock them both out. He evilly laughed and carried them out. He threw then in the trunk of his car and drove away. Just as the car pulled away, Stephanie ran into the school with Katie. They checked all their classes, but couldn't find them.

"Where could they be? It's unusual for both of them to be out of school, especially when they went this morning!" Stephanie paced back and forth in the hall.

"Didn't you say that Jim thought that guy was after all of us? You don't think that he could have taken them, do you?" Katie hoped that wasn't the case. She couldn't take any more bad news today, not after what happened to Joshua.

"That's possible, but where would he have taken them?"

"Isn't he working for Dr. King? Maybe he took them to his office!"

"Well, we'd better check!" They hopped in the car and drove back to the lab. In the car, Katie was thinking about Joshua again. How could she be so stupid? How could she send him away again? There had to be a way to get him back! There was no way she could live without him!

"Stephanie, do you think that if by some miracle we find Joshua again, do you think he would come back? I mean, I said some pretty harsh things, I even told him I hate him!"

"Katie, he loves you. You thought he was going to hurt us. You only did this to protect us. I know he'll understand. He's probably going crazy without you right now. He'll be back."

"But, it wouldn't be the same, not if I said I hate him!" Katie couldn't stand thinking that he thought she hated him. She didn't, she loved him. There was no way she could hate him after all that they went through.

"He knows you didn't mean it. Trust me, I know he'll understand." Stephanie hoped she was right. She hated to see Katie this upset. Katie nodded. They pulled into the parking lot of the lab, and to their surprise, they saw Jim and George standing outside. They looked worried. They got out of the car and walked over to them.

"Jim, what are you doing here?" Stephanie asked.

"We saw that super that Dr. King hired and we followed him back here." Jim replied. "We were waiting for you to come before we went in to look for him."

"Well, let's go in then!" Stephanie motioned for them to follow. They all followed her to the lab.

"So, what are we going to do? Are we all going into Dr. King's office or what?" Katie asked when they got to the lab.

"I think we should have one person listen in first then come back and tell us what they heard. It's better than us all barging in." George suggested.

"I'll go." Katie volunteered. "I have to hear what they're planning." Everyone nodded and off she went. She stood outside the door to Dr. King's office, listening carefully. She heard Dr. King talking to another man, and she heard voices in the background.

"Good work. I'm glad you got them all here." She heard Dr. King say.

"No problem, boss. It was easy. Especially with those powers you gave me." Katie realized that this must have been the man who was working for Dr. King. She paused for a moment when she thought she heard a familiar voice.

"You're not going to get away with this. They know you're after them. They'll be bursting through that door any moment now." She knew that voice. Could it be? No, that was impossible. It had to be someone else. But, what if it was? She had to know. As quietly as she could, she opened the door a crack, just enough to peer inside, and sure enough, she was right! In the corner of the room sat Joshua, tied up, unable to move. Katie couldn't believe her eyes! She smiled her biggest smile and was as happy as she could possibly be. Joshua looked over and their eyes met. He also smiled. He was so happy that she was there. She must have forgiven him. Otherwise, she wouldn't be so happy to see him! Katie also saw J.J. and Daphne tied up in the other corner. They were both still passed out. Dr. King saw Joshua smiling.

"What are you looking at?" He turned around and saw Katie. "What are you doing here? Joshua should have killed you. Too bad he didn't do it before, because now he'll have to watch you die." He laughed evilly and motioned for the man to bring her in. Katie ran back to the lab as fast as she could. The man began to run out of the room to get her.

"Wait, don't hurt her!" Joshua yelled. He struggled to try to break free of the ropes that confined him to the floor.

"Don't even try. There's no way you can get out. I will get rid of Katie, whether or not you're willing to do it yourself." Dr. King kept laughing.

"I would never hurt her, and there's no way I'm going to let you!" Joshua began to worry about Katie.

Katie ran and ran as fast as she could. The man was as fast as Stephanie, so she had no chance of outrunning him. He grabbed her. She had to warn everyone.

"Stephanie! Help!" She screamed as loud as she could.

"She can't help you!" The man said. He dragged her back to Dr. King's office. Meanwhile, Stephanie had heard Katie's scream.

"Did you hear that?" She asked Jim and George.

"Yea, I did. It sounded like Katie!" Jim said. They all ran toward Dr. King's office. Back at his office before they got there, horrible things were happening.

"Let me go!" Katie yelled as she tried to break free of the man's strong grip. He dragged back her into Dr. King's office.

"Hello, Katie. Sorry you couldn't get away, but you know what we're doing, and we might as well do it." Dr. King seemed like he was getting more and more evil every day. The trillsettum must have been affecting him negatively. Katie could only hope that it wouldn't affect Joshua in the same way.

"Please, Dr. King! You don't need to get revenge! Stephanie apologized but she was just protecting her family!" Katie tried to reason with him, but nothing helped.

"Oh, but I do need revenge. After all, your friends took my life, and you took my son. I can't forgive you for that."

"Wait, your son? What do you mean?" Joshua had forgotten to tell Katie that Dr. King was like a father to him when he was a kid.

"Like you don't know. Joshua is like my son." Dr. King was surprised that Joshua never said anything.

"Y-Your son?" Katie was shocked.

"No I'm not." Joshua never liked how Dr. King called him his son just because he took him in.

"Maybe not biologically, but you know how I took care of you."

"Took care of me? You made me a killer! How can you say that's taking care of me?"

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked in all the confusion.

"Remember how I said my parents died when I was a kid? Well, that's when I was sick and Dr. King gave me the serum. I didn't have any parents, so Dr. King took me in." Joshua hated talking about it. It brought back too many horrible memories.

"Wow. Another new thing to learn about you…" Katie rolled her eyes. It didn't really make anything different, it's was just hard to believe that he kept another lie from her. Joshua looked guilty, not meaning to keep that small detail from her. He just never thought about it, so he didn't see a need to tell her.

"Sorry…" Joshua had said that so many times that he wasn't sure if that's what he should have said now.

"Aw, what a sad moment. Of course, things could get worse." Dr. King said as he nodded at the man who held Katie, and the man pulled out a knife. He held it to her neck but didn't move from that spot. Katie stood there in shock, looking at Joshua for help. A tear ran down her face.

"King, let her go, please! If you think of me as your son, then why would you want to get rid of the best thing that's ever happened to me?" Joshua pleaded with Dr. King. He couldn't stand to think of Katie being killed. He could never go on without her.

"The best thing? Oh, come on. What about your powers? You can't say that this woman who you have absolutely nothing in common with is better than the gift I gave you."

"Gift? What do you mean gift? When I have to kill a few people and spy on another just to keep them, I'd consider it more of a curse! I love Katie, and she is a million times better than these powers! Please, just let her go!" Dr. King thought about what Joshua said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I'm going to get my revenge, and if you're not going to work for me, then you might not always get what you want!" Dr. King looked angrily at Joshua. Joshua didn't know what to do. He couldn't get out of the ropes to save her, and he couldn't convince Dr. King to stop. He only had once choice left, but he knew Katie wouldn't like it. He thought about what King said. He said that if he didn't work for him them=n he wouldn't get what he wants. But what if he did?

"What if I came back and worked for you again?" As soon as he said it, he regretted it. The room became silent. Katie's mouth dropped wide open in shock, and Joshua looked away from her in guilt.

"You're not serious." Dr. King said.

"If it means saving Katie, then sure. I'll work for you again." Dr. King nodded at the man again and he dropped her. She quickly got up and stood there, unable to leave because of the locked door. Dr. King smiled at Joshua.

"My boy, I'm glad you finally see my way." He untied Joshua and patted him on the back. "It's sweet that you want to save Katie. Hopefully she'll find someone better for her."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Joshua asked.

"Well, if you're working for me again, you can't be with her! Besides, she probably would be mad at what you're doing." Both Katie and Joshua's eyes got wide. They looked at each other. Katie began to cry. She couldn't believe he was going to give her up and go back to what he did before.

"Joshua, please! Don't!" Katie pleaded.

"If I don't, they'll kill you! I have to. I can't let you get hurt."

"But, then we can't be together!"

"There are plenty of other people besides just me who need you. It's more important that you're safe." He walked over to her and gave her a quick last kiss. "I'm sorry." He whispered before he walked back to Dr. King.

"Take Katie out and let her go." Dr. King told the man. He nodded and grabbed Katie to walk her out. Just as they got to the door, Jim came bursting in along with Stephanie and George.

"Let go of her!" Jim said. He punched the man and he let go of Katie. She ran over and stood next to Stephanie. Jim grabbed the man and threw him to the corner of the room. He then turned to Dr. King.

"I know you're planning to kill us. How were you going to do that?"

"Well, I have my ways." Dr. King said. Jim grabbed him and threw him on top of the other man. The other man pushed King off of him and walked back over to Jim. He threw a fast punch, but Jim caught it. Jim couldn't hit him because he was too fast.

"Steph, catch up to him!" Jim said. Stephanie quickly ran fast and caught him, but she wasn't as strong as Jim. The man punched her and she fell to the floor.

"Steph!" Jim ran to her.

"I'm fine, just go get him!" She said.

"I'm not fast enough! I don't know how to get him!" Jim wondered what to do. George remembered about his new powers and went invisible. The man stopped on the other side of the room, so George snuck over to him and punched him without the man seeing him. It somewhat hurt him, but it wasn't enough to take him down. George touched Jim and he too became invisible. Jim snuck over to him and punched him, which he thought did the trick.

"Ha!" He gave George a high five, but the man began to get up.

"You think that you can hurt me? Haha. I'm just as strong as you are, and just as fast as your wife. You can hit me, but it won't stop me from running. You can catch up to me, but you're not strong enough to kill me. You have no chance! Hahaha!" The man kept on evilly laughing. Suddenly he began to float into the air. Everyone looked over and saw Joshua, who stood in the corner, levitating him. Dr. King tried to get him to stop.

"Joshua, I thought you were going to work for me again! Don't worry about them; just remember what I did for you! Work for me, don't let them fool you." Dr. King tried to be as persuasive as possible. Joshua paused for a moment, thinking it over. He looked over at Katie who was still crying, and couldn't believe that he ever considered going back to King. He looked at Dr. King and shook his head. He threw the man through the window, the glass shattering everywhere and screams breaking the silence that was there as Joshua thought. Dr. King jumped out the window after the man, but the man had splattered on the sidewalk. Dr. King landed safely on his feet and ran off. There was another moment of silence. Everyone just stood there looking at Joshua. It happened so fast. They were all confused at exactly what had happened. Katie ran to Joshua and hugged him as tight as she could. She was still crying a little, but was so happy that Joshua chose her over Dr. King. Joshua knew he should never have even thought about going back to Dr. King. He was so sorry and felt so guilty, but he was glad that Katie still loved him. He hugged her as tight as he could. J.J. and Daphne who sat still tied up in the corner began to wake up.

"Uh, what happened?" Daphne asked. Her head was throbbing and she had a horrible headache. J.J. felt the same way. Jim untied them and he and Stephanie each hugged them.

"What's going on? What happened?" Daphne asked again.

"You don't even want to know!" Stephanie said. Daphne and J.J. were so confused.

"So, are they gone?" J.J. asked.

"Well, the man working for Dr. King is dead, but Dr. King ran off somewhere." Jim wondered if they would ever get rid of King.

"Well, someone explain this all to us!" Daphne said. Stephanie held her hand out.

"Just see it for yourself." Daphne touched her hand and saw the whole thing using her powers.

"Wow, that was a lot of drama!" Daphne laughed. "You're lucky that Joshua came to his senses. I don't know how else you guys could have got rid of him!" Joshua smiled at her.

"Uh, what about me? I don't even know what happened!" J.J. reminded them.

"I'll explain it to you later." Daphne said. They all went home and were extremely tired after that big day.

_At Katie's house…_

Katie and Joshua were sitting on the couch talking about their day.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain yesterday. I shouldn't have kicked you out like that." Katie felt so guilty about that.

"It's okay; you were just trying to protect yourself and your friends. I think it was sweet that you care that much about them." He smiled at her.

"But, I even told you I hate you! How can you forgive me for that?"

"Katie, I love you, and at first, I thought you meant it when you said that, which really hurt me. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that you couldn't hate me. I knew you might be mad at me, but I knew you didn't hate me, not after everything we've been through. When I saw you peeking in that door, everything made sense. The way you smiled at me, I knew you weren't mad anymore, and I knew that you didn't hate me. You just said that in the heat of the moment. I know you didn't mean it, so it doesn't bother me." Joshua meant every word. He loved her, and he knew her too well to think that she hated him.

"I never really did hate you, not even when I said it. You're right, in the heat of the moment, I panicked and said that. I'm sorry." Katie still felt guilty even though Joshua forgave her.

"Out of the two of us, I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I should have told you that I was planning to lie to Dr. King. When Stephanie told me that you heard what I said, I was so worried. I knew how scared you must have been. After everything else I lied about, you must have been devastated." Joshua knew that because of his past, there would always be a slight doubt in the back of Katie's mind about what he was doing. There would always be a small lack of trust in their relationship. There was no way he could ever change that. His past had caught up to him, and he could never take back the things he had done. Katie knew this, too. Every time she was with him, she had small doubts that this was real. Every once in a while when the smallest suspicion rose, she got slightly scared around him. She loved him and she knew that there was no reason to be afraid, but for some strange reason, she was. She had a feeling that this would never change, no matter how many times he proved himself or how many times he saved her. She just had to try her best to trust him.

"I was devastated, but I'm glad you're back now. I was so worried that I would never see you again!"

"Me too. I was worried that you would never trust me again."

"Well I kind of have a right not to trust you!" Katie said. Joshua looked at her, confused. "You lied about a lot before, but being Dr. King's son? How could you never tell me that?" Joshua rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I never told you because it's not true! Sure he took care of me for a while, but he didn't do a very good job of taking care of me. I never thought of him as a dad, he just says he is! I don't consider him family at all! I want him gone just as much as you do." Joshua hated that she knew this, especially because he knew that she would always bring it up and she would always think that he was like a father to him instead of the horrible man he actually was.

"It's okay; it's not the biggest secret you've kept from me…" Katie hoped he never had any other secrets. She couldn't take any more!

"I'm sorry that I ever kept any secrets from you, and I promise, I'll never keep any more secrets and I'll never lie to you again." He leaned in and kissed her. Katie felt a lot better knowing how much he cared.

_Back at the Powell's house…_

"Man, I'm beat." Jim said as he flopped on the couch. Everyone agreed and sat down.

"So, do you think we'll ever get rid of Dr. King?" J.J. asked.

"I don't know, but I hope so. I'm surprised that Helen Burton hasn't come after us yet. That's probably another person to look out for. I hope she doesn't, though. After all, she's in charge of most of the super criminals!" Stephanie answered.

"What other powers could they possibly have?" Daphne asked. "We've seen so many powers; some I didn't even think were possible! What more could there possibly be?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that they will be a lot worse than what we've seen." Jim said.

"I can't even imagine that!" J.J. said.

Nobody could imagine what would come next, because what would come next, would be more than any of them could handle. What was coming next would be the biggest shock of their lives.


	5. Chapter 5: No Ordinary Prisoners

Hey, sorry it took me so long to write this! I wanted it to be really good! I has a horrible case of writers block halfway through, so it took me forever! Sorry I had to leave it on a cliffhanger, but I think it'll make it more interesting! Also, if you can, I'm running out of ideas for supers. Please review and if you can, leave an idea for a super! I hope you like it!

No Ordinary Family

Season 2 episode 5

No Ordinary Prisoners

J.J. was studying in his room when he heard blasting music coming from Daphne's room. He stormed over to her room to get her to stop.

"Hey, would you turn that off? I'm trying to study!" He yelled over the blasting music. Daphne just rolled her eyes. J.J. walked over and turned it off himself.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" Daphne jumped off her bed and yelled at him.

"And I'm trying to study! I can't concentrate with that loud noise!" Daphne lay back down on her bed and looked sad.

"What's wrong?" J.J. asked.

"It's just, well, I've been thinking about all these super criminals. After that last one, I can't even imagine what's next! How are we supposed to defeat them all?" Daphne put her face in her hands and groaned.

"I don't know how we're supposed to do it. I can't think of any other powers they could have! I can't even imagine how bad they will be." He sat down on her bed, too. "We just have to try. That's all we can do."

"I know. I just hope that we're not in that much danger." She sat up. "I'd hate for Mom or Dad or me to get hurt."

"Hey! What about me?" J.J. asked angrily. Daphne laughed.

"I'm just kidding!" She punched him lightly on his arm. "I don't want you to get hurt either." J.J. nodded and laughed. He went back to his room to study. Meanwhile, downstairs, Jim and Stephanie were talking as she made dinner.

"So, have you or George found the next criminal yet?" She asked. She knew the answer was no, because he would have told her. She just didn't know what to say to start conversation.

"No, not yet. I wonder what power we'll run into next."

"I don't know, but I hope it's not any worse than the last one. He was almost impossible to beat since he had both of our powers!" Stephanie said.

"Yea. We're lucky that Joshua threw him out that window. I'm glad he didn't go back to working for King."

"I was surprised he ever said he would. I don't think he was actually going to, though. He probably just said that to save Katie. He knows better than to work for him again." Stephanie was beginning to be on Joshua's side again. He proved himself enough times.

"Yea, I guess." It's not that Jim didn't trust him; he just had hard feelings since he erased Daphne's memory. He was still glad he didn't go back to working for King. He was also thinking about something else. If he's not working for King, then who is? Does he have tons of workers they just don't know about? These unanswered questions made him jumpy.

"What do you mean, 'I guess'? Is something wrong?"

"Well, do you think Dr. King has someone else working for him again?"

"Well, probably," Stephanie didn't really see why this was such a big deal. They defeated a lot of his workers already. "But why is that bad?"

"Well, it's not really; it just worries me a little I guess." Jim wasn't even sure why it worried him. It just did. He'd rather not get involved with another one of King's strange creations.

"Well don't let it worry you." Stephanie said. She kissed him and walked back to the stove.

_At George's house in the lair…_

George sat in the dark room staring at his computer.

"Oh no." He whispered to himself as the call came in on his scanner. This was bad. Very bad. He quickly pulled out his phone and called Jim.

"Hello?" Jim said answering his phone.

"Hey, we got trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Jim asked slowly, knowing by the tone in George's voice that this was bad.

"I just got a call that cops were trying to detain about 70 people who were breaking into Global Tech, but they were too powerful to stop. They are in the building now."

"Oh no, is it 70 of the criminals?" As soon as Jim said that, Stephanie looked over at him with concern.

"I bet because the cops said they were extraordinarily strong and powerful. I'll meet you at Global Tech in a few minutes." He hung up as soon as he said that.

"George? George?" Jim hung up his phone and turned to Stephanie.

"What happened?" She asked.

"70 of those super criminals are attacking Global Tech." Stephanie gasped and looked at him wide eyed. "I got to go meet George there." He ran out the door. Stephanie stood there with her mouth hanging wide open. J.J. and Daphne ran downstairs.

"Mom, what's wrong? You guys sounded upset!" Daphne said as they raced into the kitchen.

"Those super criminals are attacking Global Tech. You two stay here, I'll be right back." She ran with super speed to Global Tech while the kids stayed home confused. As Stephanie arrived at Global Tech, she gasped at the damage. "Oh my God!" She said to herself. Almost all the windows were shattered and the interior sirens were going off. Jim and George ran over to her.

"Steph, what are you doing here?" Jim asked.

"I wanted to come to see what happened. I can't believe how bad this place looks!"

"Yea, and those guys are still in there! All 70 of them!" George replied.

"What? We have to get them out!" She yelled.

"Well, that's why we're here!" Jim grabbed her hand and they all ran into the building. The doors were busted and there were chemicals spilled all over, sizzling the carpet of the main lobby and wearing away at the hardwood floors by the desks. There were many loud noises coming from upstairs. They walked across the room and got in the elevator.

"We have to go to my lab first! I have samples of our DNA and trillsettum samples in there! We can't let them take those!" Stephanie quickly pressed the button for her floor and the doors went shut. As the elevator began to go up, it suddenly shook and the lights went out. The shake continued and the emergency lights wouldn't come on, so none of them could see a thing. They all fell to the floor. The shaking felt like an earthquake, but they all had a feeling that wasn't what is was.

_ Back at home…_

"I can't believe they just left us like that! We could have helped!" Daphne said angrily.

"I know, but they probably just don't want us to get hurt." J.J. tried to calm Daphne down, but she obviously wanted in on the action. He didn't really want to fight, so he didn't care as much. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. The lamps fell off the tables and the picture frames shattered onto the floor. Daphne screamed and they both jumped off the couch.

"What's going on?" Daphne asked. Furniture was moving all over.

"It looks like an earthquake! We have to go find Mom and Dad!" As they opened the door, 3 men walked in.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of the men said as he crossed his arms. Daphne and J.J. backed away. "Come with us and nobody gets hurt." He said. Daphne and J.J. looked at each other.

"What do you want from us?" J.J. asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." The 2 other men beside him each telekinetically picked them up. Daphne floated with wide eyes and let out small screeches. J.J. just looked down in shock. "Now, would you like to come with us peacefully, or have us take care of you two ourselves?" Daphne and J.J. looked at each other still in shock. They each nodded at the man and were slowly lowered down. 2 of the men held their arms so they couldn't get away as they walked out. They put handcuffs on them and locked them in the back of their car.

_ At Katie and Joshua's house…_

Katie and Joshua were sitting on the couch. Katie was holding Will while she and Joshua chatted.

"I wonder what Stephanie's doing. I haven't talked to her for a couple days." Katie wondered.

"I don't know, but I doubt anything too exciting. They would have told us if they found another super or something." Katie smiled at Joshua and giggled.

"Yea. I doubt anything out of the ordinary." They had no idea how wrong they were. They smiled at Will, thinking about how cute he was. Katie cuddled into Joshua's arms and they sat there watching Will. Katie felt a slight vibration.

"Do you feel that?" She asked. She sat up and looked around.

"Yea, what is it?" The vibration became stronger and stronger until it turned into a violent shake. Ceiling tiles began to fall and furniture crashed to the floor. They stood up and Joshua held Katie trying to protect her from falling debris.

"It's an earthquake!" Katie yelled over the loud rumbling. She held Will as close to her as she could. The shaking let up a little, but not much. Joshua looked out the window and noticed that none of the neighbors' houses were shaking. There was no damage outside.

"Katie, I don't think this is an earthquake," Just as he finished saying that, the same 3 men who took J.J. and Daphne burst through the door. Katie gasped and jumped backward. Joshua stood in front of her to protect her. "Who are you?" He asked angrily.

"I'm afraid that's not any of your business." The man bellowed in his deep voice. He nodded at the other men and they began to levitate Katie. She looked down in shock, realizing that it wasn't Joshua who was levitating her.

"Uh, Joshua, you're not doing this, are you?" She asked in a scared voice, knowing that it wasn't.

"Put her down!" He yelled at the man. He didn't know how to beat the man if he had the same power. He tried with immense strength to get Katie down. He was using just as much effort as the other man, so it was hard to control where she was. He eventually gave up on that idea and tried to pick up the man who was levitating Katie. He began to pick him up. The man dropped Katie so he could protect himself. He lowered himself down and he and Joshua struggled with their powers. It all depended on whose powers were stronger. Joshua remembered that his powers weren't permanent anymore, and realized that it had been a while since he last used the trillsettum. His powers began to weaken as the trillettum wore off. The man laughed at him as he became weak.

"Well, it looks like your fight is over." He evilly laughed at him. Joshua fell to the ground from withdrawal. He was conscious but getting weak.

"Joshua!" Katie screamed as she ran to him. Before she got to him, the man levitated her again.

"You can't help him. Now come with us and you won't be hurt any worse."

"But he needs the trillsettum! Let me give him more and then we'll come with you!"

"I'm not stupid. If you inject him, he will be just as powerful as us!" He put Katie down and held her arm as he dragged her to their car. She was still carrying Will and he began to cry. The other man dragged Joshua out as well. They didn't want them with J.J. and Daphne, so they threw them in the trunk.

_ At Global Tech…_

As the shaking began to let up, Jim pulled the door open and helped lift Stephanie and George up to the next floor. Luckily, they were at the floor with Stephanie's lab.

"Wow…" Stephanie started. Her lab had obviously been broken into. The glass was shattered, the doors were broken open, and trillsettum was spilled all over. "This place looks horrible," She paced the room in shock.

"When this is all over we can clean it up. Right now we need to worry about finding the criminals." Jim tried to convince her to stop worrying about the room, but she was too amazed at the damage.

"But look at this place! All the trillsettum spilled, I have no clue where our DNA samples are, and what about Katie's stuff? I have to go call her!" She quick grabbed her phone and dialed Katie's number. It rang and rang, but she didn't answer. She tried again, but still nothing. "Where is she?"

"Don't worry; she's probably just busy with Will, or Joshua, for that matter." George joked. Stephanie rolled her eyes. They started walking around to try to find the criminals. Meanwhile, the car that carried Daphne, J.J., Katie and Joshua was pulling into Global Tech. They screeched to a stop and the men quickly hopped out. One of them pulled out Daphne and J.J. while the other pulled Katie and Joshua out of the trunk.

"Katie? Joshua? What are you doing here?" Daphne asked.

"Probably for the same reason you're here, whatever that reason is." Katie replied, unsure why they were there.

"Let's go." One of the men yelled at them. They dragged them inside and threw them to the floor. One of the men telekinetically took Will from Katie's arms while another handcuffed her like the rest of them.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Katie screamed.

"Shut up! I'm not going to hurt him." He threw him on the floor across the room.

"Will!" Katie screamed as he hit the floor.

"Daph, mind control him!" J.J. whispered to Daphne. She nodded. She connected to his mind and began to give him orders.

"Give us back the baby and let us go." She said slowly. The man stood there in a daze. He eventually snapped out of it.

"Nice try, but I'm immune to your telepathic push." He laughed evilly and began to hurt her through her mind. He put pressure on her mind, the same way Dr. King did to her when he was attacking her dad. She let out a small scream and put both of her handcuffed hands on her forehead.

"Leave them alone! They're just kids!" Joshua yelled.

"Wow, that's brave; standing up for them when you're without your powers." The man telekinetically threw Joshua across the room into the shattered glass scattered across the floor. As Joshua hit the shards of glass, it cut him all over and he couldn't get up.

"Joshua!" Katie screamed. "Joshua, get up! Please!" She began to cry. The man levitated her, too.

"How about you join him?" He threw her at the same place where he had thrown Joshua. As she flew across the room, she screamed as loud as she could and hit the glass hard. She screamed again from the pain. Meanwhile, George, Jim, and Stephanie were upstairs, but they heard Katie's screams through the broken windows.

"That sounded like Katie!" Stephanie yelled. She ran down the stairs with Jim and George following her, assuming that the elevator would take too long, if it would even work. When they got to the main lobby, they saw Katie and Joshua lying in the corner, and saw Daphne and J.J. tied up.

"Katie!" Stephanie ran over and kneeled beside her. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She groaned as she began to sit up. "That guy threw Joshua and me over here." Stephanie helped Katie up. Joshua lay in the glass shards, unable to move from the combination of withdrawal and being cut by the glass. He was barely awake, but he was able to talk.

"Joshua, are you okay?" Katie kneeled beside him and pulled his hair away from a cut on his forehead. "You're cut pretty bad,"

"I'm fine, just get rid of those supers and come back for me." His voice was nothing more than a whisper. Katie could see how much pain he was in. His voice was almost unrecognizable. His strong kind voice now sounded like a soft painful cry. He sighed as he put his head back and closed his eyes.

"Joshua?" She was unsure if he was just sleeping or that he was really hurt. He didn't answer. "Joshua, are you okay?" She began to cry. She shook him a little bit but he wouldn't wake up. "Joshua! Please! Wake up!"

"Don't worry, I can see him still breathing. He's just out cold." Stephanie reassured her. She walked over and felt his pulse. "Normal. He's fine, he just has to rest." Katie still cried. She hated to see him hurt.

"Are you sure? He'll be okay?" She asked.

"Well, assuming we get him out of here safely, he'll be fine." Katie wiped away a tear and Stephanie hugged her.

"Wait, where's Will?" She turned around only to find that he was no longer lying in the corner, and the three men were gone. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know, let's go find them!" Stephanie said.

"But, I can't leave Joshua here alone! What if they come back and hurt him more?" Katie walked back to him.

"Um, how about you stay here with him, and we'll go find Will and those guys." Stephanie suggested. Katie nodded.

"I'll stay here too in case those guys come back." George offered. He walked over to Katie and stood with her.

"Thanks, George. Oh, Stephanie, can you bring back some trillsettum, too? He's starting to go through withdrawal again."

"Sure." She replied kindly. Jim pulled apart the handcuffs that held J.J. and Daphne and they went with them. They all walked off. Katie and George sat on a couch in the lobby.

"So…" George said, unsure what to say.

"So…" Katie giggled at their strange conversation. She glanced over at Joshua. He was the same as before, no progress. "Maybe we should go find some trillsettum ourselves," She began to stand up but George tried to convince her that everything was fine.

"Don't worry, Jim and Steph will be back soon enough." He didn't want to stay there alone with Joshua, even if he was unconscious, but he didn't want to put them in any more danger. George never really liked Joshua, not only because he lied, but because he had a little bit of a crush on Katie. When Joshua left, he was so sure he had a chance with her, but then, of course, he came back. George had always been jealous of him for that reason. Katie sighed and sat back down.

"Fine, but if he gets any worse then I'm going to find some myself." She looked back at Joshua and held his hand.

"Why do you like him so much?" George asked as he saw how much she cared about him. Katie turned back to him with a confused look on her face.

"Why wouldn't I?" Katie was confused at why he would ask that.

"Well, after everything he did to you, I just thought maybe you would have some doubts about him."

"Well, I did, but he explained everything. I mean, I still have a small doubt every now and then, but that doesn't change anything."

"It's just weird because you two have nothing in common." Katie raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"Nothing in common? What do you mean? We have a lot in common!"

"Oh, come on. You like superheroes, he was a super villain, your funny and outgoing, he's laid back and calm, you two have nothing in common at all!"

"Well, haven't you ever heard that opposites attract?" Katie crossed her arms. It worried her that what he said had been true. She always wondered why Joshua loved her so much if she was so different from him. George just rolled his eyes. Joshua began to wake up, but he barely opened his eyes, so Katie couldn't tell he was awake.

"Why are you saying all this? It's like you want me to break up with him!" Katie yelled at George. As soon as Joshua heard that, he quickly closed his eyes to listen to their conversation without them realizing he was awake.

"Well maybe that's because I do! I worry about you being with him!" George said.

"Since when do you care what I do? I love Joshua and he loves me, and he's not going to hurt me! Why do you even care?"

"Because I care about you!" The room fell silent. Katie hesitated to talk.

"George, I know you're my friend and all, but a real friend, even if they're worried, would be happy for me."

"Katie, do you remember when Joshua was still gone and you were pregnant? I helped you unpack all your baby stuff and we joked around and talked. I thought we really clicked. I thought maybe something could happen between us, but then Joshua came back, and I never had a chance." George had felt this way for a while, but he never worked up the courage to say anything until now. Joshua still lay on the floor, pretending to be unconscious. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You really felt that way?" Katie was so shocked.

"Yea, didn't you?"

"Well, yea, kinda, but when Joshua came back I," George suddenly interrupted.

"You took him back because he was the father of your child. If you wouldn't have been pregnant and he would have come back, you probably wouldn't have taken him back, would you?"

"Well, I probably would still be mad, but Joshua can be very persuasive, I'm sure he would have convinced me to give him another chance."

"Yea, by mind controlling you."

"He wouldn't hurt me! He loves me!"

"Or so you think. Who's to say he's not just pretending? I know he was pretending when you first met him so he could get close to Steph for Dr. King, so what if he's doing the same thing now?

"Well, because, because, I," She didn't know what to say. She just knew, and she didn't know how to explain that. "Because I just know! I don't know how, but I can just tell!"

They both became silent for a moment. "Katie, please. I'm worried that he'll hurt you! Even if you don't want to be with me, I would be a lot happier if you weren't with him." Katie froze and didn't know what to say. "Just break up with him or something,"

"George, I would never do that, so stop saying that!" She yelled.

"No! I won't stop! I care about you, and I don't want you to get hurt!" He yelled back. They both fell silent. "I really like you, and Joshua doesn't, he's just pretending. I can tell." Katie froze, not knowing how to respond. She kind of thought they could have been together before Joshua came back, but he was right. She took him back because he was the baby's father. She didn't know what she would have done if she wasn't pregnant and he came back. She couldn't imagine anything any other way, and she didn't want things to change. Suddenly, George felt overcome by a strange power, making him say things, do things he wasn't sure he wanted to do. "I love you Katie." He said uncontrollably. He leaned in to try to kiss her. Joshua became furious at this. He jumped up fast and ran toward George.

"Get away from her!" He pushed George to the side and stood in front of Katie.

"Joshua!" She yelled happily. She hugged him, glad that he was okay.

"How could you say all those things?" He said to George. "We're married now, and how could you say that when I was right there?" He yelled at him in anger.

"Well, I thought you were unconscious, and I, uh," He didn't know what to say.

"Even if you like her, you should respect that she's with me!"

"Well she shouldn't be with you, anyway!" George yelled. Joshua pushed him to the wall and yelled at him.

"How can you say that? I love Katie, and nothing you say is going to change that!" He pulled back his fist to punch him when Katie stopped him. She quickly grabbed Joshua's arm from behind.

"Joshua wait, don't hurt him!" He put him down and turned around. "I know he shouldn't have done what he did, but don't hurt him!" Joshua stood there looking at Katie. He hoped she didn't feel the same way about George.

"I'm sorry, I just, I can't stand hearing him talk that way about us." Joshua apologized.

"See? Now what would you do if he got mad at you and hurt you like that?" George asked Katie. Joshua began to walk toward him but Katie held him back.

"I would never hurt Katie." Joshua said angrily. "Never." George rolled his eyes and left angrily to go find Jim and Stephanie. Joshua hugged Katie.

"I'm sorry I almost hurt him." He said.

"It's okay, you were just mad. Just please forgive him."

"I can't. Now right away at least. I never thought he's say something like that. We'll work this out later though." Katie nodded. Joshua kissed her and they went to go find the others. Meanwhile, Stephanie, Jim, Daphne and J.J. were looking for the criminals.

"I don't get it, where are they?" Daphne was frustrated because they couldn't find them. They couldn't find anybody.

"Well, in the confined space of the building, there is only about 53,900 square feet, so with 70 criminals, there are only about 30,840 combinations of where each set of criminals could be. It would take us 10,280 hours to look through each combination, so we just need to find the most logical reason for them to be in a certain place and go there." J.J. rambled.

"J.J., this is no time for your genius talk!" Daphne said, pushing him to the side as she walked in front of him. "The only useful thing I got out of that is that if we can figure out what it is that they want, we can take a guess at where they're at!"

"Well, the already have permanent powers, so I doubt they would want the trillsettum, but I can't think of anything else that they would want." Stephanie said.

"Well, since the trillsettum is the most important thing here, we should probably assume that's what they're after." Jim said. "Where do you keep the most trillsettum besides your lab?"

"Well, since Dr. King injects a lot of his workers, I'd assume he keeps an exceptional amount in his office." Stephanie hoped that Dr. King wouldn't be in there. But then again, the building was under attack. Why would he be in there now? Just then the elevator doors flew open. George came storming out.

"George, what are you doing here? Are Katie and Joshua okay?" Stephanie asked.

"Yea, they're fine. Joshua's awake again. I just left because of some drama." George said in an angry tone. Jim could tell he was mad.

"Drama? Are you okay? You sound angry." Jim asked as he walked closer to him.

"I'm fine, other than being attacked by a jerk!" He yelled.

"Oh no, did one of those guys come back?" Stephanie asked.

"Actually, no. That stupid Joshua is the problem."

"Joshua? What did he do to you? And more importantly, why?" Stephanie couldn't believe Joshua would hurt him. She had a feeling this was a mistake.

"Never mind, I'll explain later." George walked angrily with them to Dr. King's office. Stephanie and Jim shared a worried look. Daphne was curious about why Joshua would attack him, so she read George's mind.

"That jerk. I don't care what he thinks; I'm going to make her mine someday." She was confused at what George was thinking. Who did he want to make his? And what did Joshua do to him? She had a feeling that it wasn't as bad as George said it was. And she was right. Meanwhile, Joshua and Katie were trying to find them.

"I wonder where they went," Katie said as they walked through the halls.

"They must be nearby, they couldn't have gone far." Joshua had no idea where they went, but he didn't want Katie to be worried. All of a sudden, the power went out and the hall became dark.

"Uh, Joshua? What's going on?" Katie couldn't see him in the dark.

"I don't know, I guess the power went out." He replied. Katie was feeling her way around, worried that she could walk into glass or debris. She wound up on the other side of the room from Joshua. "Where did you go?" Katie asked.

"Just follow my voice. I'm over here in the corner." Katie walked around trying to find him. She fell in the dark, but luckily she was near Joshua and he caught her.

"You okay?" He asked as he helped he stand back up.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Just hold my hand and don't let go." Joshua grabbed her hand and held it tight. Her heart was beating so fast that he could feel the beat of her pulse in her hand. They began walking towards the door together.

"Okay," Katie walked with him, blinded by the darkness. The lights flickered on and off, so they could at least see a little bit now. They went up the stairs to the next floor, where Katie and Stephanie's lab was. They walked into the lab, shocked by the damage.

"Wow, what happened here?" Katie said, looking around. "Now where are we going to get the trillsettum you need?"

"You must keep some trillsettum somewhere else, right?" Joshua asked.

"Yea, in Dr. King's office, but,"

"But what? Let's just go there! I bet that's where everyone else went, too."

"Okay, but he better not be in there!"

"I don't see why he would be in there now. Come on." Joshua grabbed Katie's hand and they walked towards Dr. King's office. When they got into the hall, they ran into everyone.

"Joshua, Katie, are you alright?" Stephanie asked.

"Yea, we're fine. We were just looking for some trillsettum. Joshua's withdrawal symptoms are getting worse." She said as she put a hand on his forehead, seeing him sweating. He felt hot. She hated to see him sick. George rolled his eyes. He wished she didn't care so much about him.

"Well, that's what we were doing. Maybe we can find some in Dr. King's office." Stephanie suggested. Katie nodded. She looked sadly at Joshua and sighed as she saw him sweating badly. She pulled hair away from his sweating forehead and he pulled her hand away. He held her hand and assured her that he was okay.

"It's alright, I'm fine." He had a hazy look in his eye and Katie took notice of this. They began to walk toward Dr. King's office. Katie walked over to Stephanie to ask her a question.

"Is it just me, or do you think that his withdrawal symptoms get worse every time he goes through it?" She asked, worried.

"I know, I noticed that, too. I guess we'll just have to be careful and make sure he doesn't go through it. That means we're going to have to get a lot of trillsettum. Either that or get the antidote to be permanent." Katie nodded and walked along side of her. Daphne was curious about what had happened between Joshua and George. She pulled Joshua to the side.

"Hey, Joshua, can I ask you about something?" She asked, hoping the answers she would get would be the truth.

"Sure, anything." He replied.

"What happened between you and George? He said you attacked him. Why?" There was a short silence between them for a moment.

"He was trying to convince Katie to break up with me. He said he was worried I was going to hurt her." He sighed. "And then, he said he loved her... I got mad at him and pushed him. I yelled at him for a while, but that's it."

"Wait, he did that all behind your back? Wow, that doesn't sound like George." She didn't think George would do that, so she was going to read Joshua's mind, but she remembered how she was unable to before. She remembered that then he was preventing her on purpose, though. Maybe he would let her in this time. She tried to read his mind. At first she heard the same static sound she heard before, but then she could hear his thoughts.

"I can't believe he did that… I don't see why he thinks I would hurt Katie. I would never hurt her. I hope she knows that." He widened his eyes at her for a moment. He quietly laughed.

"You just read my mind, didn't you?" He smiled. Daphne laughed and nodded.

"At least I could get through for once." She joked.

"Well before you couldn't because I didn't want you to." They continued walking and they chatted.

"So, why did he say you attacked him if all you did was pushing him away from Katie?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know why he did what he did. I never saw him do anything like that before." He replied. Daphne didn't say anything for a moment. She just thought about what happened and tried to make sense of it. Joshua looked at her, seeing she was confused.

"You alright?" He asked. Daphne hesitated to answer.

"Yea, it's just, well, George seems different lately. I'm not sure why."

"Maybe he's just having trouble getting used to his new powers. I wouldn't worry about it." Joshua said, reassuring her. Daphne nodded. Meanwhile, Katie was still chatting with Stephanie while they walked.

"Where do you think they could have taken Will?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, maybe they took him to another room. I have no idea. Don't worry, though. We'll find him." Stephanie said.

"I hope so…" Katie worried he was in trouble. "Steph, when George and I were talking, he was trying to break Joshua and me up. He said all these things, and I'm worried they're true,"

"Like what?" Steph asked.

"Well, that Joshua doesn't have anything in common with me, which makes me even more confused at why he says he loves me. And that I only took him back because he was Will's father, which I'm starting to think is true, and that I might not have if I wasn't pregnant. But worst of all, he said Joshua was just using me again, he said he didn't really love me, he was just pretending. That he could hurt me if he got mad. What if everything he said is true?" A tear ran down her cheek. Joshua heard some of what she said and felt bad. He had to somehow convince her he cares about her.

"Katie, don't say those things. You know they're not true. Now, I know I can't always trust Joshua, but there's no doubt in my mind that he loves you. He can't fake the way he acts toward you that well. He means it. You should hear how he goes on about how great you are when you're not around." Stephanie hugged Katie reassuringly. Joshua stood back a few feet, listening to them. He smiled at how Stephanie believed in him. They finally arrived outside Dr. King's office.

"Well, uh, I guess we're going in," Katie said nervously. She was worried that either Dr. King or one of the criminals would be in there. Stephanie nodded. Jim tried to open the door, but it was locked. He pushed the door down and came face to face with Dr. King.

"What are you doing here?" Jim asked.

"Well, this is my office, so shouldn't I be asking you that question?" He answered. Jim pushed King to the ground.

"Wow. I haven't even done anything yet and you're already jumping to conclusions." Dr. King got up and backed up. "What's so wrong with me being in my office?" He yelled at Jim. Katie backed up and ran to Joshua. She was worried that Dr. King would hurt them. He held her tight and looked angrily at King. He used his powers to put a thought in King's head.

"Please, don't do this. Just leave us alone and do what we say." He thought. Dr. King heard the thought since Joshua used his powers to place it in his mind. He turned to Joshua and shook his head, unaffected. Joshua continued to look angrily at him.

"Why are you all here anyway?" King asked.

"Well, we certainly didn't come to see you." Jim remarked. "Give us the trillsettum."

"The trillsettum? What in the world do you need that for?"

"Joshua needs it. Besides, we don't want those criminals to take it, do we?" Jim reminded him.

"Joshua? Wow, I forgot that he needs it anymore. It's too bad that antidote you made didn't work as well as you thought it would." He laughed. "Too bad he won't get any from me."

"Why can't you just forgive them for trying to kill you? They were doing it to protect each other. Please just be on our side and give us the trillsettum!" Joshua said. He wished Dr. King would just be on their side. He thought that when he let him out of that cell, that he was going to be on their side. He couldn't believe that King went back to being evil again. Joshua learned his lesson, why couldn't King?

"You're the one who's refusing to work for me. I don't see why I should give you anything." King replied.

"I won't work for you because I finally realize how horrible everything you made me do was!" King just rolled his eyes at Joshua's remark.

"Please, I don't care if you hate us or not, just please let us have the trillsettum! Not just for Joshua, but so those criminals won't get it!" Stephanie tried to convince him. King sighed.

Joshua put another thought in his mind. "Please, I thought you still cared about me. Just please, do it for me. And so the criminals won't get it."

"Fine. I won't give you all of it, but I'll give you some." He walked back to a cabinet in the back of the room and put a code into it to unlock it. He pulled out a box containing 6 doses of trillsettum. He walked back and handed it to Stephanie. "Just be careful with it."

"We will. Thank you, Dr. King." Stephanie was surprised that he actually gave it to them. He nodded.

"I'm sorry if I caused you trouble. I'm still going to do my job as always, but I'll try not to get in your way." He walked back to his desk and they all walked out into the hall.

"That was strange, even for King." Jim pointed out.

"Daphne, you didn't mind control him at all, did you?" Stephanie asked.

"No, Mom, I didn't." She answered.

"Joshua?" Stephanie asked him the same thing.

"No, it wasn't me. Well, I put a thought in his mind, but he shook his head at me, so that couldn't have been it." He assured her.

"Well then if none of you did it, then why did King suddenly cooperate? There's no way he just had a change of heart." George said, still not trusting Joshua or King.

"Well, King was probably stressed from both us and his job, and in moments of stress, a person's mood can change dramatically. So King, under stress, did a good thing to release dopamine to help him calm down and reduce stress." J.J. said with his super genius brain.

"If you say so, genius. Daphne said. "But do you mind simplifying that for us normal people?"

"Basically, Dr. King did something good to feel good because he was stressed." J.J. explained.

"Still, I don't think that's the only thing happening here." Daphne said.

"Yea. I know a lot about Dr. King, and I've never known him to change so fast." Joshua said. "He's either happy or angry, never both."

"Well we can worry about this later. Right now, we need to get all the super-criminals out of here." Stephanie said. Everyone nodded. As they began to walk, George walked up behind Katie and whispered in her ear.

"Now that you got that trillsettum, I hope you're prepared for Joshua to turn on you." He whispered. He slowly walked away and from her and walked along side of Jim. Katie got a worried look on her face and thought about the possibility of George being right. After all, the trillsettum made Dr. King become more evil, so who's to say it won't do the same to Joshua? She got lost in her thoughts. Joshua saw the worried look on her face.

"Katie, you alright?" He asked. She didn't answer because she was so lost in her thoughts. "Katie?" He said a little louder. She jumped.

"What? O-Oh, I'm fine, it's nothing…" She said nervously.

"I can tell something's bugging you. What is it?"

"It's nothing, just never mind." She ended the conversation sharply. Joshua knew something was up, but he knew she was too upset to talk about it now. He decided to wait until they were alone to talk to her. He grabbed her hand. She looked nervously at him at first, but he smiled and went along with it. He held her hand as they walked. Daphne was walking alongside of J.J., and she happened to hear some of what George had whispered to Katie. She heard something about Joshua. Katie seemed upset, so she read her mind to see what exactly what George had said.

"George couldn't be right, could he be right? No, no way, Joshua loves me, well…" Daphne heard Katie think. She still didn't understand exactly what was going on. She read George's mind to see what he meant.

"If he ever tries to hurt her, I'm going to get him. Well, maybe I should get Jim to get him. He's just lucky that my power is so useless." Daphne realized that George thought that Joshua was going to hurt Katie. Why would he think that? She was so confused. What Joshua did wasn't all that bad, and George never acted like this before. It was really strange for him. She pulled her mom to the side to ask her about this.

"Mom, what's going on with George?" She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"He's acting so different lately. He's even trying to convince Katie that Joshua is going to hurt her!"

"I know. Katie was talking to me about that." Stephanie also noticed the change in George.

"But why would he do that?" Daphne asked.

"Well, I think George is just trying to be protective." She ended the conversation and kept walking. She didn't want to worry Daphne. Daphne was so confused. She walked back to J.J.

"I wish I knew what all was going on here." She said to him.

"I have a feeling it has to do with those criminals. Something strange is going on here." J.J. replied.

"Yea, and I'm going to figure out what." Daphne walked up to George.

"Tell me the real reason you're acting so strange." She said to George using her powers to make him tell the truth. He stood there with a blank look on his face for a moment.

"No." He said. He then went back to his blank face. Daphne couldn't understand why her powers didn't work.

"No? What do you mean no?" She looked at her mom with concern. Why weren't her powers working? She tried to read his mind but all she heard was static. She looked at him, confused.

"Tell me now!" She said again, still trying to use her powers. He shook his head and pushed her down. She sat on the floor, her mouth hanging wide open in shock. Jim was the same way.

"George, why would you do that?" Jim walked over to him and angrily looked at him.

"Because I wanted to." He said. Jim was so confused.

"You wanted to? George, what's going on with you?" He yelled. He didn't understand how or why George was doing this. George laughed evilly and fell to the floor. A strange green mist came out of his body. It began to form the shape of a person. It then became one! A man with a short grey beard and a black coat stood before them. He laughed evilly as George lay half-awake on the floor. Daphne quickly got up and backed away. She stood by J.J.

"So that's why George was acting so strange…" Katie said slowly in a nervous voice.

"Who are you?" Jim asked angrily. "And why were you controlling George?" The man laughed evilly again.

"I was sent to eliminate you, so that's exactly what I'm going to do!" He faded into a green mist and the mist went into Jim's body. Jim instantly became controlled by the man. His every move was decided by him. He turned around and punched Stephanie. She well to the ground and looked up in disbelief.

"Jim? W-why," She started, realizing that he had no control over himself. He pulled her back up and hit her 2 more times. She stared at him in shock. George still lay on the floor, so he couldn't help. Joshua ran over and tried to pull Jim away from her, but Jim turned around and pushed him to the floor. Joshua remembered that he couldn't use his powers because he hadn't used the trillsettum yet. He ran back to Katie, who was holding the trillsettum.

"Katie, I need the trillsettum." He said quickly.

"The trillsettum? But, you should wait until we're home, not now," She said. She knew it was okay to do it here; it's just that she wanted to wait since she was still nervous about what George had said.

"Katie, I need it now! I have to stop that guy from controlling Jim! Please, Katie!" She hesitated for a moment, but she sighed and grabbed a syringe full of trillsettum. She nervously injected him and hoped he would be okay. He shook a bit as a side effect, but he seemed okay.

"Thanks. Katie, I love you," He said, worried he would get hurt. He held her hand and stared into her eyes for a moment, and then he slowly turned to stop the man from controlling Jim. He launched Jim across the room, but not hard enough to hurt him, just to weaken him. He didn't want to hurt Jim himself, he just wanted to stall him long enough that the man that was controlling him would get impatient and stop controlling him. Stephanie stood in the corner, shocked at both of them. Jim quickly got up and ran toward Joshua. He slammed him against the wall and held him there for a moment. He pulled back his fist to hit him, but Joshua used his powers to make him miss. His fist slammed into the wall, busting through it. Joshua pushed him onto the ground and backed away.

"Please, just stop controlling him and I won't hurt you." He said.

"Hurt me? Haha. As if you could. You have no chance!" Jim jumped up and punched Joshua, knocking him to the floor. He began to stand up, but Jim targeted Katie instead since he knew Joshua cared about her. He pushed her against the wall. Katie screamed, knowing how strong Jim was.

"Let go of her!" Joshua yelled. He punched Jim, but it did no harm. Jim let go of Katie and turned back to Joshua. Katie ran to Stephanie nervously. Jim pushed Joshua, and Joshua punched him back. Nothing he did seemed to work. They continued to brawl for several minutes. Katie had an idea, but it was risky.

"Stephanie," She said pulling her to the side. "I have an idea. If you run at an extreme speed and hit Jim with something, since you went so fast that you can knock him out!"

"What? No way, I can't hurt Jim!"

"But it's not Jim, it's another guy controlling him! If you knock him out, he will probably go back to his own self! Come on, isn't knocking him out better than having him and Joshua fight to the death?"

"Well, fine, but what are we going to use to hit him?" She looked around and saw the fire extinguisher. "Do you think that's hard enough?" Stephanie asked, pointing at it.

"Well, usually it wouldn't knock someone as strong as Jim out, but at your speed, it should work!" Stephanie nodded nervously and removed the fire extinguisher. She took a deep breath, hoping this wouldn't hurt Jim.

"Well, here I go," She ran with super speed past Joshua and towards Jim. She quickly smashed the fire extinguisher across his forehead and ran back to Katie. Jim groaned and fell to the floor. Everyone froze for a moment. Green fog emerged from Jim's body and formed into the shape of the man they saw before. He was unconscious, but he began to fade away into midair. Jim began to wake up. Stephanie ran quickly to him.

"Jim!" She yelled in excitement. She helped him get up. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine, but, what happened?" He asked, still in pain.

"That guy that we ran into controlled you. He made you attack us."

"What? I attacked you?" Stephanie nodded. "I'm so sorry, I…" Stephanie stopped him there.

"It's okay; you had no control over yourself. It wasn't your fault." Stephanie hugged him and he gave her a gentle kiss, still feeling guilty. Katie walked back to Joshua, happy he was okay. While she was hugging him, she noticed another mark on his face from where Jim punched him.

"Oh, he hit you hard, didn't he," She said sadly. She put her hand against his wound and sighed. She looked at him worriedly. She couldn't believe that Jim did this, even if he was being controlled.

"It's alright, I'm fine." He assured her. He pulled her hand away from his face and held it in his. He smiled at her and kissed her. Daphne and J.J. ran quickly to Jim.

"Dad!" Daphne yelled as she and J.J. hugged Jim tight.

"Dad, I'm so glad you're okay!" J.J. said as they hugged him harder than ever before. Jim hugged them back.

"I'm sorry if I worried you. I hope you know I couldn't control myself."

"It's okay Dad. We know." J.J. assured him that they understood. George suddenly groaned from the other side of the room, breaking the silence.

"Uh, what's going on?" He asked, holding his head in pain. Jim walked over to him.

"George, are you alright?" He helped him get up, but he still held his head and groaned.

"I don't know, but, what happened? What are we doing here?" He asked.

"George, you don't remember anything from today?" Jim asked, shocked. He looked suspiciously at both Joshua and Daphne. Daphne shrugged her shoulders, and Joshua looked away.

"No, All I remember is coming here. Everything after that is a blur…" George looked strangely at Jim. "What exactly did happen here?" He asked.

"It's a long story, but all I know is that you were really mad at Joshua for some reason, I guess you said he attacked you or something, but you didn't say why, and then a super pretended to be you." Jim explained, still unsure about the events that took place that day.

"Wait a second, back up, now start at the beginning. Why did Joshua attack me?" George asked. He looked back at Joshua and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Actually, I've been wondering the same thing." Jim said. Everyone looked at him. He had only told Daphne what had happened, but Katie already knew. "And I'm also wondering why you don't remember anything." He hinted as he looked at Joshua.

"Wait, you don't think I erased his memory, do you?" Joshua said, surprised at the accusation. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Well, whatever happened between you two when you attacked him, maybe it was really bad. Maybe you didn't want George to tell anyone about it." Stephanie said. She hated to accuse him. But she had to be sure of the truth.

"No, that's not what happened. I," Joshua started, unable to finish because Jim interrupted him.

"We can't exactly trust your explanation." Jim said. There was a moment of silence as the tension built. "Okay, whatever you did, apparently it was really bad. I," Daphne interrupted Jim.

"He's telling the truth." Daphne interrupted.

"What? How would you know?" Jim asked.

"Well, other than being a mind reader, he told me."

"Just because he said something, it doesn't make it true. What exactly did he say though?" Jim said.

"He got mad at George because he tried to convince Katie to break up with him, and then he tried to kiss her!" Daphne explained.

"I what? When?" George said, shocked.

"Daphne, George wouldn't do that. For all we know, he was probably lying. He's done it enough before." Jim reminded her.

"That's what I thought until I read his mind. Joshua's telling the truth! He didn't really hurt George that bad; it was only to protect Katie!" Joshua was glad that Daphne believed him. After all, other than Katie, Daphne was the one he had hurt the most. He thought that she would be the first one to be against him. Yet, after all that happened, she was still on his side.

"I just got mad at George because I thought he was trying to take Katie away from me. That's the only reason I hurt him." Joshua explained.

"Okay, not to ruin the sweet moment here, but why don't I remember any of this?" George was so confused. What happened here, and why didn't he remember any of it? "If Joshua or Daphne didn't erase my memory, then who did?" Everyone just looked at each other for ideas.

"Well, there was that other super that attacked us," J.J. suggested. Everyone looked at him, confused. "Maybe he could erase memories."

"I doubt it. Usually all your powers are related. So far all we know about him is that he can control people by entering their body. I don't see any relation between that and erasing memories." Stephanie pointed out.

"But there are still so many things we don't know about the trillsettum! Maybe its effects can be more extreme than we thought! Or maybe somebody found a way to enhance the trillsettum's effects! When Dr. King used a lot of trillsettum, he had all of our powers! Maybe this guy can do the same thing!" J.J. pointed out.

"I guess it's possible, but maybe George didn't have mind erased," Katie said. She paused for a moment.

"What do you mean? If I didn't have my mind erased, then what happened?" George asked.

"Well, you have been acting different lately. Maybe instead, he was controlling you the whole time and you don't remember it since he was being you. Kind of like Victoria pretending to be us." Katie had a good feeling that this was why.

"That makes sense." Jim said as he thought about it. "Maybe that guy has been controlling other people, too. That would explain why Dr. King gave us the trillsettum. I wondered why he was helping us. That might be why!"

"So, you're not as big of idiots as I thought you were." An eerie voice said behind them. They all turned around and saw the man who was controlling them. "You actually figured that out."

"H-How did you come back?" Stephanie asked nervously.

"Ha, that hit may have knocked Jim out, but not me." He laughed quietly. "You have no chance of getting rid of me." Everyone looked worriedly at each other. Jim ran toward him and threw a punch. The man faded away, only to appear again once the punch was thrown. He punched Jim, but it didn't hurt him.

"You can't hurt me. I have the greatest powers of all, and you have no chance." He laughed evilly. Jim thought he could take him anyway. He threw a few more punches, but he became discouraged when he noticed that he wasn't doing much damage. Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, he noticed a large crowd of people. At first he thought that it was just curious people that saw what was happening, but as they got closer, he realized that it was the supers. He backed away from the man he was fighting and stood there wide-eyed.

"Oh no," He mumbled. Everyone also looked out and saw the incoming danger. There were supers flying and floating, ones whose eyes glowed in different colors, and ones who had fangs and claws. There were so many other kinds, and they thought that there was no way they could beat them all.

"Oh my God…" Daphne said as she gasped. There was a dead silence. The man Jim was fighting began to cackle evilly.

"I told you there was no way you could beat us!" He yelled. He suddenly faded away, like mist into the air.

"What are we going to do?" Katie asked nervously. She was also scared of the supers, who were getting closer by the second.

"It's going to be okay. We just have to find a weakness they all share to beat them!" J.J. said. "And I have an idea. If we keep stalling them, the trillsettum will eventually ware out of their system, and they'll be powerless!"

"J.J., for once, your super-brain forgot to take into account that these criminals' powers are permanent!" Daphne shouted. "Their powers will never ware away!"

"Oh," J.J. mumbled, embarrassed that he forgot about that.

"But J.J. does have a point," Stephanie pointed out. "They all probably share a weakness, and all we have to do is figure out what that weakness is!"

"But they all have different powers, so they can't all share one weakness!" Katie said.

"I don't know what we're going to do, but we need a plan. Let's get back to our hose really quick, and we can work something out! Come on!" We gestured for them to follow. They ran down the stairwell, pushing people out of the way. They ran out the door.

"Wait! What about Will?" Katie asked, worried that they hadn't found him yet. Everyone exchanged worried glances.

"Katie, I'm just as worried about Will as you are, and I want to find him, but we have to think of what's best for the rest of us. We can look for him later. Now, we can't take any risks. Let's just go home and plan a strategy. Then we can find him." Stephanie felt guilty saying this, but she knew it was all they could do.

"What? Well, what if they hurt him? Do you expect me to leave my own son in danger?" Katie was so surprised Stephanie would say that.

"Katie, she's right." Joshua held her hand and talked to her kindly. "I love him too, but we have to think about what's best for all of us. We can't let anyone else get hurt."

"But he's our son! He actually matters to me, no matter what you think of him! And if you won't even help save your own son, then I'll do it by myself!" Katie ran back into the building, determined to find Will.

"Katie, wait!" Joshua knew she would be mad at him for not helping her find Will, but he couldn't. He ran in after her. "Katie, come back!" He ran to her and grabbed her fast. "Katie, stop, please,"

"Leave me alone! George was right about you. If you won't even help save your son, who's to say you don't feel the same way about me? You say you love me, but wouldn't help me because it's not true, you don't love me!" Katie yelled at him. Joshua froze, unable to believe she just said all that.

"Do you really think that's why I came in here? To tell you I couldn't help you because I didn't love you? I can't believe you'd think I'd ever say that," Katie looked away from him, feeling guilty. "Katie, I love you, and you know I wouldn't do that to you. I can't believe you'd think of me that way," He said, both sad and angry she'd think he'd lie to her again. Katie's eyes filled with tears, thinking he was mad at her. She pushed him off of her while tears streamed down her face.

"Leave me alone. I'm finding Will no matter what! " She began to cry worse, and she ran off to find Will. Joshua couldn't believe what just happened.

"Katie, I," She was gone before he could say anything. He ran the way she went to find her. He found her crying in a corner. He walked slowly toward her.

"Hi," He sat beside her. "You alright?" She shook her head no. "Listen, I'm really sorry I didn't look for Will with you,"

"It's not just that. Remember earlier, when George was saying about all these things he thought you were going to do to me?" Katie asked.

"Yea, but you know that's not true,"

"Actually, I don't know that… I mean, I know you always say you love me, but before you pretended to like me just to get close to the Powells. I thought you changed, but the more I think about it, I wonder if you really do love me, or if you would ever hurt me," Katie looked away from Joshua, unsure of how to feel. Joshua felt so bad about what he did before, and hating himself for doing those things. He hated his past, and he wished it would stop catching up with him, but he knew it would always come back around.

"Katie, I'm sorry," He replied gently. She looked away from him, but he gently pulled her gaze back to meet his. "I know I have a bad past, but I love you, no matter what I ever did. I would never hurt you, and you know that." She smiled at him, knowing she was being paranoid. He held her hand and embraced her. "Katie, you mean the world to me, and I would never let you get hurt. Ever." Katie gazed into his eyes, knowing he was telling the truth. He leaned in slowly and kissed her. Katie let her doubts fade away, knowing he was being honest. "Believe me now?" He said, laughing a little. Katie nodded and cuddled against him. Then, the elevator doors flew open. Jim and George emerged.

"Not to spoil the sweet moment here, but shouldn't we be getting out of here?" Jim reminded them. "Those criminals will be right on our trail if we don't leave soon." Joshua and Katie walked out with them, hand in hand. They were about to walk out of the lobby when Joshua stopped. He pulled George to the side.

"Can we talk? You know, about what happened earlier?" Joshua asked.

"Sure, but don't expect me to remember any of it." George replied. They both laughed.

"I know you were being controlled, but, do you really feel that way about Katie?"

"You mean do I like her? Well, yea, she's nice. I guess so. I would never come between you two though. If I could've controlled myself, I never would have done that. I'm sorry it happened." George felt guilty, even though it wasn't really him doing it.

"It's okay. I understand. Besides, who wouldn't like Katie? She's amazing!" Joshua said as he smiled wide. "So we're cool?"

"Yea, we're cool." George replied. "We better get going." They walked out with everyone else and rushed back to the Powells house to make a plan. What they didn't know is that some of the super criminals were right on their tail. They didn't know how powerful they all were. They had no idea what they were going to do, or what would become of Global Tech. after the break in. But that was the least of their worries, because what was to come of these criminals, was a war that would threaten all of their lives.

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6: No Ordinary Battle

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update! This one was really long! I've been busy and almost forgot about this! I'm having major writers block. I'd love to hear what you guys would like to happen in the next episode! Thanks everyone, I hope you like it!

No Ordinary Family

Season 2 Episode 6

No Ordinary Battle

"What are we going to do?" Daphne asked as she, along with all of the others, sat at home, thinking of a plan. "If we don't think of something fast, those super powered freaks will track us down!"

"I know, but we have to think of a plan. Any suggestions?" Stephanie replied, not knowing what to do. She sat holding Jim's hand, knowing the danger they were all in.

"Well, we could always use the antidote we used on Joshua." Katie suggested. She sat cuddled up into Joshua's arms, still crying a little from the thought of Will being all alone, in danger, still at Global Tech.

"But Katie, we can't just line them up and inject all of them!" Stephanie replied.

"Oh," Katie mumbled.

"But it was a good idea. Don't be upset. I'm thinking somewhere along the lines of using our powers to work together to defeat them." Stephanie suggested.

"Well yea, I figured that. I guess I'll just stay home by myself while you guys defeat the bad guys…" Katie said, knowing she was the only one without powers.

"Oh, come on Katie. You can still help! You'll be our secret weapon! After all, there will probably be a lot of powers we've never seen, so who's better to help us know what they can do but you?" Stephanie assured her. After all, nobody knows superheroes better than Katie!

"True. Who else do you know who could tell you the kryptonite of every super? Or who knows how fast the Flash can run? Well, technically he doesn't really have a specific recorded speed, but at Comic-Con 07' I met this guy who said the Flash could run ten times the speed of light. But I don't know if that's true because," Katie went on as she often does. Joshua kissed her quickly as a sign to stop. She giggled a little.

"So…" Jim said, trying to come up with a plan. "Okay, we need to use our powers to their full potential if we're going to do this."

"Yea, like my powers will be a big help." George said as he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"George, your powers could help us get some information!" Jim suggested. George looked at him confused. "If you turn invisible, you can sneak up by the criminals and see what their planning to do!"

"Oh no, I'm not going anywhere near those freaks. They were freaky enough on the plane, before they got their powers."

"George, you have to! It could help us figure out what to do!" Jim tried to convince him.

"Fine, but I'm not going to like it." He said as he sighed.

"Ok, so we got that down, but we still don't know how we're going to stop them." Jim said.

"We can worry about that after George gets some information." Stephanie said. "For now, we should just try to keep them away from the public, and wait a day or two to see what they're going to do." Everyone agreed.

"But how do we know they won't come after us?" Joshua asked. "They won't just leave us alone."

"Well, we all have powers except Katie, and assuming you protect her," Jim paused as he eyed Joshua, hinting that he had better protect her. "We should all be okay. We can outsmart and out power these supers." Joshua nodded.

"So, what exactly is it that you want me to do?" George asked.

"Just go to Global Tech., or wherever they're at now, and listen in on them. Tell us what they say." Jim answered.

"Yea, just that easily," George said as he rolled his eyes.

"So for now, let's just go home, and meet up later when we know what they're planning to do. Just keep an eye out for them, though." Stephanie said. Joshua and Katie went home, and George left for Global Tech.

_At Global Tech… _

George snuck slowly in the building, going invisible. He heard voices coming from another room.

"I told you, I don't care what they can do, I want them gone!" A woman yelled in a British accent.

"But you should have seen them! They were extraordinary! Their powers, their determination, everything they do could be of use to us!" Replied a young man, who appeared to be a minion of hers since he was following her orders. They walked in from another room to where George was. Of course, they couldn't see him, but he still kept his distance. "Why can't we use them?"

"I've told you a minion times. I've dealt with this bunch before, and even though they are powerful, they would only cause more trouble. They're already trying to foil our plans, so we should just get rid of them." She replied.

"Whatever…" He sighed. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't get sassy with me. You know I'm more than capable of returning you to normal or just plain getting rid of you." She scolded.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied, scared. George felt bad for this kid. He only looked a few years older than Daphne. They walked away and continued their plans in another room. George quickly grabbed his phone and called Jim.

"Jim, I got something. Some British woman's giving orders to supers, especially some young guy."

"Wait, British? What did she look like?" Jim asked.

"Brown hair, kind of wavy, wearing way too much makeup, especially going overboard on the red lipstick." George replied.

"Oh no…" Jim trailed off.

"Jim? Jim what's wrong?"

"I'll bet my money that was Helen Burton, that woman at Global Tech. who tried to hurt us. She planned to make the supers, so of course she's in control of them!" Jim got worried as he realized it was her.

"Oh man, that's not good. I'll find out what her plans are and get back to you." He hung up. He slowly crept into the room where Helen and the boy went. He saw her giving him orders and writing a plan down.

"So what I need you to do is get close to them. Find out what their weaknesses are, besides the cinoxate. You should have no trouble; just make friends with the young girl, the mind reader." He nodded. "In the meantime, I'll plan the revolution."

"Revolution?" He asked.

"Yes. I've decided that if I can make this many supers, why can't I make the whole world super? We'll make a new race of powered people, and they will do whatever I say. If you help me, you can have power, too. Just think, the entire world, all those supers, bowing down to you, giving you anything you could ever want." She tempted him.

"Um, well, yea, that would be great, but," He stammered.

"But what?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"Do you want power or not? If not, you can be one of them and do whatever I say."

"No ma'am, I'll help. I'll do it." He said nervously, unsure if he had done the right thing. He left the room. George ran back to Jim's house.

"Jim!" He yelled as he burst through the door. "Jim! Guess what?"

"What?" Jim asked slowly.

"So I listened in on those criminals, and that Helen Burton wants to get rid of you, then make the whole world super!" George explained what he had heard.

"I can't believe this…" Jim sighed. "If everyone's super, there's no telling what could happen! Everyone could just kill each other!"

"Who would kill each other?" Stephanie said curiously as she walked in the room.

"Helen Burton's planning to turn everyone super." Jim explained to her. Stephanie paused.

"What do you mean everyone?"

"I mean everyone. The whole world." Jim replied. Stephanie froze, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"But, she can't! We can't let her!" She said scared.

"We won't we'll find a way to stop her." Jim said, embracing her to comfort her. Jim hoped he could find a way. After all, the odds were not in their favor.

"Also, I kinda heard her tell some young guy to get close to Daphne and then get rid of you guys," George said, breaking apart Jim and Stephanie's hug.

"He what? Wow, that doesn't sound familiar at all." Jim said.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, it's just that that's the same thing Joshua was doing at first. Do all the bad guys follow the same procedure? " Jim explained.

"I don't know, but we have to protect Daphne." Stephanie said.

"Well we have to go get her from school, so we'll just tell her then." Jim said.

"But if you do that, that kid might follow you or something. You can't let him see you!" George pointed out.

"That's a good point. I'd ask you to go George, but I guess you were going to stay here and figure all this out with us. Steph, can you call Katie and ask her if she could pick Daphne up?" Jim asked.

"Actually, Katie's still really depressed about Will. I don't want to worry her any more. I hope she's alright. She never usually gets this upset. Maybe we could ask Joshua?" Stephanie suggested. She knew Jim was still a little unsure of him.

"Well, I guess, if we have to. But let him know that she'd better get home safe. Don't forget, J.J.'s going to Natalie's house. He doesn't need a ride home." Jim said, a little nervously.

"Ok. I'll call him." Stephanie pulled out her phone and called him.

"Hello?" He picked up, wondering what she was calling for.

"Hi Joshua. George went to spy on those criminals, and he heard that they're planning to turn everyone in the world super." She informed him.

"Seriously?" He asked, surprised. "So what are we going to do?"

"That's what we're planning right now. Also, they sent some boy to get close to Daphne and get rid of us. Sound familiar?" She jokingly asked.

"Yea, but it would only really be déjà vu if he fell in love with her." He laughed.

"So anyway, we don't want him to see us, so can you get Daphne from school?"

"Sure, no problem. What about J.J.?"

"He's going to a friend's house. Thanks for doing this."

"No problem." They said goodbye and hung up.

"Ok, he's going to go get her." Stephanie said to Jim and George.

"Great…" Jim said in a somewhat sarcastic voice. Stephanie rolled her eyes at his comment.

_ At school…_

He walked in the shadows. His boss didn't want him discovered. He had to been unseen, except by Daphne Powell. He approached her just as the lunch bell rang. He walked down the hall slowly. He pretended to be distracted so Daphne would think he bumped into her on accident. He bumped into her, causing her to drop her books and fall.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention." He bent down and held out his hand to help her up. Daphne's eyes met his, and they both froze. Daphne felt something, a strong feeling. It was more intense than with Chris. He looked so sweet, helping her. She thought about how good looking he was. His short brown hair with light streaks flowed down to his ears, where the tips of his hair turned a dirty blonde. His brown eyes shined so brightly. He was beautiful, and, as much as she hated to admit it, he was a lot better looking than Chris.

"It, um, it's okay," She stuttered as she grabbed his hand. He looked at Daphne, this girl he was using to get through to her family, to get rid of them. He felt terrible about this, using her like this. He pushed these feelings to the side quickly. He helped her pick up her books. Daphne held out her hand to shake his.

"I'm Daphne," She said as she shook his hand.

"I'm, uh, Davian." He replied.

"Well, thanks. " She said since he helped her up.

"No problem." The bell rang, signaling the next class. "I guess I'll see you around." He said, smiling big. He walked away and Daphne became so confused, realizing she liked him, but she was dating Chris.

Meanwhile, J.J. was talking to Natalie in class.

"So, I can come over after school?" He asked.

"To study. Just study." She replied. Since they had gotten back together, she hadn't seemed too enthusiastic about it. This disappointed J.J. Class finished and the day was over. J.J. got on the bus with Natalie to go to her house. Joshua waited outside for Daphne. Daphne walked out of the school looking for her mom. Joshua walked up to her.

"Hey Daphne. Your parents were busy so they asked me to come pick you up." He said.

"Oh, ok." She said.

"So how was school?" He asked to make conversation.

"Well, I don't know." She said sadly. They got in the car. "Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"How did you know you were in love with Katie?" She asked. Joshua was a little confused at why she had asked this. He didn't quite know how, he just did.

"Well, I don't know. She made me feel special, and I loved everything about her. It's hard to explain. When you find the right one you just know. Why?"

"Well, I met this guy today. I really liked him, but I already have a boyfriend, and I thought I loved him, but I don't know," She explained. Joshua remembered how Stephanie said a boy was trying to get close to Daphne to hurt them. He thought this might be that boy.

"Daphne, I'm not sure you should be around this guy," he said.

"Why not? Because I'm with Chris? I told you, I don't know who I want to be with anymore." She replied sharply.

"No, that's not why. When your mother talked to me today, she said George spied on those criminals. He heard them say they were sending a boy to get close to you and then get rid of your family. I think that might be him," Daphne interrupted him.

"Just because he heard that, doesn't mean it's him!" She angrily stated. "Davian's nice and sweet. He's too nice to hurt anyone!"

"Daphne, we can't take any chances! How can you like him if there's a chance he could hurt you? He could just be using you to get to your family!"

"That's ironic, coming from you."

"What do you mean?" He then realized exactly what she meant.

"Isn't that exactly what you did to Katie?" Daphne asked rhetorically. They both became silent. Joshua realized it was the same thing and he didn't know what to say.

"Yes, it is, but I fell in love with her." He said.

"So how do you know the same thing won't happen with him?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know," He paused. "I just would feel better if you didn't hang around him until we get this problem with all the supers resolved." Daphne looked sad. "Besides, you have Chris!"

"Yea, I guess…" They arrived at her house and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Daphne," She started crying. Not just because she couldn't be with Davian, but because she realized Joshua was probably right, and that Davian would just put her and her family in danger. But they already were in danger. All the stress and everything else she was going through were just too much. Joshua hugged her, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay, Daphne. We're going to stop those supers. And don't worry about that boy. Chris loves you and I'm sure he's a lot better for you than that other boy." Joshua didn't know exactly what to say. He was confused on exactly where he and Daphne stood in terms of friendship. He thought she forgave him for what happened with Katie.

"I know, I just wish we could go back to when everything was simple. Before we had powers, before all this drama started." Daphne said.

"But Daphne, these powers were given to you for a reason. I'm sure once we defeat the criminals, everything will get better."

"Easy for you to say. You're not a high school outcast…"

"You're not an outcast!" Joshua tried to convince her. "You're smart and pretty and you have super powers. Those other kids have nothing on you."

"But these powers, they make it so hard." She sat up and looked at him. "I feel like I can't trust anyone, that they might just be another super out to get my family…"

"You can trust me." Joshua said. Daphne smiled. "I know how hard it is to have powers and still be in high school. I was, too. I've had my powers ever since I was six. I went through almost the same thing. I know it's hard, but I promise it'll get better." Daphne wiped away a tear and tried to calm down. They got out of the car and went inside. They walked in the door and Daphne threw her backpack down on the floor.

"Daphne, were you crying? What's wrong?" Jim asked as he saw that her face was red with tears. He looked at Joshua out of habit. "What did you do?!" He asked angrily.

"Nothing, I," He started before Jim cut him off.

"I told you we shouldn't have called him." He said to Stephanie. He started to say something but Daphne interrupted him.

"He didn't do anything!" She yelled. The room went silent. "He actually cheered me up. I was upset because I found out about that guy who was trying to get close to me and hurt us."

"Oh," Jim paused. "Well, sorry Joshua. You're probably getting sick of me blaming you," He joked. He still felt unsure.

"It's okay. I understand why you do. I guess it's just one of those things I can't make up for." Joshua said, trying to sound humorous even though he felt guilty.

"So anyway, I think we should probably figure out what we're going to do. Could you call Katie and ask her to come over? We all have to figure out how we're going to go about defeating these criminals." Stephanie said.

"Sure," Joshua called Katie. It rang and rang but there was no answer. He called a second time, but still no response. "I wonder where she is," He said curiously to everyone. "I could go and get her if you want."

"Sure, just hurry back." Jim said. Joshua headed to the car.

_Meanwhile at Katie's house…_

Katie was lying on the couch when the phone rang.

"Hello?" The caller ID was restricted.

"Listen carefully." An ominous voice eerily whispered. "I have a proposition for you. You want to see your son again, don't you?" Katie froze, shocked. She realized it must have been one of the supers.

"Y-yes, please," She stammered.

"Then do as I say. I believe you're close to the Powells, correct?"

"Yes,"

"Well, my boss is sick of them. I'm going to get what I need out of them and dispose of them. I need you to bring them to me."

"What? No way!" Katie yelled.

"Oh, I thought you cared about your son." Katie froze. "If you want to see your son again, bring me the Powells. If not, well, I think you know how this ends for your baby." They hung up, leaving Katie about to cry. She fell onto the couch and realized how bad this was. She began to cry. Meanwhile, Joshua was coming back for her. He walked in the door and saw her crying.

"Katie?" He ran to her. "Katie, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Katie could barely break through her tears to explain.

"I got a call today. It was one of the supers." Joshua got worried when she said it was a super. "He said if we ever want to see Will again, we have to bring the Powells to him. He's going to kill them! And if we don't, he'll kill Will!" She fell into his arms and cried even harder.

"I can't believe this…" Joshua said surprised. "Well we can't let them hurt the Powells,"

"But what about Will? If we don't, they'll kill him!"

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out. Will's going to be okay." He held Katie gently in his arms. He was so confused. He loved Will, but he cared a lot about the Powells. Besides, he promised he wouldn't hurt them again. Katie continued to cry. Joshua lifted her head and tried to console her. "It's okay. Everyone's going to be alright. You know I wouldn't let anyone hurt you or Will, and I'm not going to just give the Powells to them. I love you," He kissed her gently and hugged her.

"I love you, too, but I just don't know what we're going to do," She rested her head on his shoulder while tears streaked down her face. She stayed in his embrace for a while. Joshua slowly let go.

"I came back so I could bring you to the Powell's house. They want everyone there so we can talk about what we're going to do." He informed her.

"Why do you need me? I don't have any powers. It's not like you need me." Katie said sadly. Joshua held her hand.

"Katie, we do need you. I need you. You can still help without powers." She smiled. They got up and went to the car. They got back to the Powell's house and walked in. Katie was still crying a little.

"Why do you always show up with someone who's crying?" George laughed.

"I know. It seems like it, doesn't it?" He laughed a little. "But this is serious. Katie, do you want me to tell them?" Joshua asked.

"No, it's okay. I'll tell them." She wiped away a tear and sat down. "So I got a call today, and it was from one of the supers. They told me that if I ever wanted to see Will again, that would have to bring all of you to him. He said he was going to destroy you…" She cried a little more. Joshua held her.

"They what?!" Stephanie blurted out in shock. Jim looked at Katie wide eyed in confusion. Daphne just sat there, unworried, knowing there's no way either Katie or Joshua would give them up easily.

"Well, what are we going to do?" J.J. asked.

"I don't know. I love Will, but I love all of you, too. I can't lose any of you! I don't know what to do! If we try to attack them, they'll just kill Will!" Katie said sadly.

"This is terrible…" Stephanie said. They all went on talking. Meanwhile, Daphne sat there, wondering why Joshua hadn't said anything after a while. She read his mind to see what he thought about all this.

"What are we going to do? I care about the Powells, they mean a lot to me. Besides, I promised them I wouldn't ever hurt them. But I love Will, he's my son… We might have to turn them in… I don't want to, but if it's the only thing that can save Will…" Daphne jumped up in shock. "Can I talk to you?" Before he could answer, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into another room. She hit him lightly on his arm.

"What are you thinking?!" She yelled at him. He laughed a little bit.

"You're the mind reader, you tell me!" He replied jokingly.

"I'm serious! How could you even think of giving us to the supers?!" Joshua sighed, knowing she heard his thoughts.

"Daphne, I don't want to. I was just wondering what we should do. I wouldn't actually hurt you like that."

"Yea, sure. That's why you were considering it when I read your mind. How can I trust you if you're thinking like that?"

"At least you can read my mind. I'm not blocking you anymore." Daphne realized it was true, but she didn't care. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even considered it. Trust me, I won't turn you in to them. I promise." Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But don't even think about it anymore." She angrily joked with him. They went back into the living room.

"Anyway, why don't we just attack them when they least expect it? We can beat them if we work together!" Stephanie said.

"But they'll kill Will on the spot if we attack them!" Joshua reminded her.

"Not if we pretend we'll go with them." Jim said. "We should just act like we'll go with them, and then attack them! They won't expect it, so that would be best."

"Okay, but how will we beat them?" Daphne asked. "Our powers alone can't stop them."

"No, but we can devise a plan to stop them." Suddenly, the door burst open. In came Davian along with three men. Everyone jumped up.

"Davian?" Daphne said, surprised.

"Hey, Daphne. I'm sorry I have to do this. Get them, fast." He ordered the other three men.

"What are you…?" Daphne started. Before she could finish, the three men ran at super speed and tied their hands behind their backs "Davian! Please stop!" Daphne yelled.

"Sorry Daph, I can't." They were all dragged one by one into a black van.

_Meanwhile at Natalie's house…_

Natalie barely said a word to J.J. since he got to her house. They only exchanged occasional glances and talked shortly about schoolwork.

"Natalie, we need to talk." J.J. said. Natalie looked up at him, confused. "You don't seem happy about us dating. You only want to talk about school, and you don't seem happy around me."

"J.J., I like you, it's just that I need to focus on school. I don't think it will work out right now. Maybe when we're out of school we could try again. J.J. froze, unable to process his emotions. They sat there, silent. Suddenly, Davian and the same three men busted through the door. They grabbed J.J. and Natalie with super speed and tied their hands behind their backs.

"What's going on? And how did you run so fast?" Natalie asked, unaware of supers.

"Why are you taking her? She has nothing to do with this! Let her go and just take me! She doesn't know anything, I swear!" J.J. pleaded.

"What do you mean? What don't I know?" Natalie asked. J.J. couldn't tell her, so he kept quiet. They threw them in the van and took off for Global Tech.

_ At Global Tech…_

Everyone was sitting in the shredded lobby of Global Tech.

"Now, I didn't get what I wanted from you, Katie. I put my trust in you and you failed to deliver what I needed." Helen Burton said as she paced around all of them.

"I couldn't! I would never turn them in! They're my family!" Katie yelled angrily at her.

"What are any of you even talking about?! Why are we even here?" Natalie asked in confusion. She turned to J.J.

"I'm sorry Natalie, I can't tell you," J.J. said apologetically. Natalie just rolled her eyes.

"Ah, so you don't know about any of this, do you girl?" Helen said as she stood in front of Natalie. "Well, you don't need to know anyway. I'm sick of you all getting in my way. Katie, I'm going to give you one more chance. I believe I have something you want." Davian walked into the room carrying Will.

"Will!" Katie yelled worriedly.

"You can have him back. All you need to do is give up. You're not a threat to me since you don't have powers. You can have him if you leave with only him. I'll take care of everyone else." Katie froze. She couldn't let any of them get hurt.

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I won't do it! The Powells are my family! I'm not leaving without everyone else!"

"Ok, well then I guess the baby had a short life." She pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.

"You wouldn't shoot a baby," Stephanie said.

"I don't care much for children." She pulled the trigger.

"No!" Katie screamed. The bullet suddenly paused in mid-air. They all realized Joshua was using his powers to hold the bullet back.

"How can you even think about hurting a baby like that?" Joshua asked angrily. "Nobody will hurt him while I'm here to stop it."

"Then I guess we'll just have to get rid of you." She tried to shoot him but he used his powers to pause the bullet again.

"It's not going to work." Joshua said.

"Fine, but you, or anyone else for else for that matter, will not stop me." Helen replied sharply.

"What do you want with us?" Natalie asked. She was in shock from seeing everyone using powers, but held back her questions.

"Well, I want nothing from you." She said to Natalie. "However, I'm quite sick of these Powells. I know they've been taking out my supers, and I don't like it. Besides, with what I have planned, they would only get in the way." Natalie sat frozen in confusion.

"You won't get away with this. We will beat you no matter what." Jim said angrily. Helen just laughed slightly and shook her head. Jim couldn't take it anymore. He used immense strength to break free of the rope holding him. He grabbed Helen and threw her against the wall. He untied Stephanie and she used super speed to untie everyone. Natalie stood frozen from shock. Helen rose back up.

"Get them." She said to her minions. They grabbed them. Jim punched one, knocking him out. He pushed another to the ground, injuring him. Stephanie ran with super speed and snatched Will from Davian's arms. She ran him back to Katie.

"Take him, fast. Go hide with Joshua. Don't let them find you. We can't let them take Will again." Stephanie ordered quickly. Katie nodded and motioned for Joshua to follow. They ran toward another room.

"Hey! Give me back that baby!" Davian yelled. Jim grabbed him and lifted him off the ground.

"How could you? You're just a young man; you're ruining your future! I know what you were trying to do to Daphne. I can't believe you!" Jim yelled at him. He threw him across the room.

"Daphne, please," He said quietly. Daphne looked at him with a tear in her eye. She shook her head, showing her disappointment. She turned away from him, not wanting to face him.

"You may have taken them out, but I have many more supers." All the rest of the supers emerged from other rooms, broke in through the windows, and seemed to appear everywhere. There were more than just those criminals. There were hundreds upon hundreds of supers coming at them. They chased Katie and Joshua back into the room, Will crying hard in Katie's arms.

"Where are they all coming from?" Daphne asked, worried. "There are more than we thought!"

"Run!" J.J. screamed. He grabbed Natalie's hand and, along with everyone else, ran. They came to a dead end. "Now what?"

"I don't know!" Daphne screamed. All the supers came slowly toward them. Suddenly, an idea popped into Joshua's head. He ran over to Daphne.

"Daphne! I have an idea. We can both control them, so we can make them stop attacking us! We can both use our powers on them at the same time!" He waited for her approval.

"But, I've only ever used my powers on one person at a time! I've never tried it on this many people! I don't even know if I can control more than one!"

"You never tried because you never had to! I'll take one half, you take the other. You can do this Daphne, I believe in you." He patted her shoulder and took a step back. They both took a deep breath. Daphne found it hard, but she concentrated enough to connect to half of the supers minds. Joshua did the same.

"You don't want to hurt us. You're going to stop and leave us alone." They both said simultaneously. The supers stopped dead in their tracks.

"That should hold them over for a while. Since they have powers, they might be able to overpower our control." Joshua stated. "In the meantime, we have to figure out how we're going to defeat them all."

"The antidote," Katie mumbled.

"Katie, I said before that we can't just inject them all. Besides, the antidote isn't permanent." Stephanie reminded her.

"But maybe the antidote works the same as the trillsettum! Maybe if the criminals are scared, the antidote will be permanent!" Katie suggested.

"I can't believe I never thought of that!" Stephanie said. "That's a great idea! We can't just put them on another plane, but if we can get them scared somehow, maybe that will work!"

"But how are we going to scare them?" Daphne asked. "Maybe a fire?"

"Well, I don't think we should do anything that's actually dangerous. Just something they think is."

"I have an idea!" J.J. blurted out. "We don't even have to scare them!" Everyone was confused. "For the hippocampus receptors to fully absorb the antidote, you don't need to be scared, you just need adrenaline. Even though you get adrenaline when scared, you could just use prescription adrenaline and mix it with the antidote! Then spray the supers with it so they breathe it in! That would make its effects permanent!"

"J.J., you're brilliant!" Stephanie exclaimed. "But how are we going to get the prescription adrenaline? You need a doctor's prescription."

"I can get it. I'll just control the guy and tell him to give me some. How much do we need?" Daphne asked.

"Well, if we're going to spray it across all of them, about a gallon. I'll mix up some more of the antidote." Stephanie said. She motioned for Katie to follow her to the lab. They would have to make do with what was left after the damage.

"Ok, Daphne, you go get the adrenaline. Joshua, stay here in case those supers need controlled again." Jim ordered. Both of them nodded. George stood by Jim's side, unsure how to help.

Daphne and J.J. were talking downstairs.

"I can't believe you came up with all that! How did you know that would work?" Daphne asked.

"I just realized it. When you take into effect how the epinephrine boosts the effects of the trillsettum to the hippocampus receptors, it's really not that hard to," Daphne interrupted him.

"Ok! I get it! You can stop your genius talk!" She laughed. "So how do you plan to get that serum into the supers?"

"I was thinking we could spray it so they inhale it. We just need a can big enough to hold all the serum. That shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Okay. What are we going to do with them once their powers are gone?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know, call the cops?"

"And tell them what? That we defeated some super powered people and left them ready for arrest?" Daphne laughed.

"Yea, we'll do that." J.J. laughed with her. They were still laughing when Jim walked over.

"Wow, I'm really impressed by both of you." J.J. and Daphne looked confused. "J.J., that solution you came up with was amazing. And Daphne, you really got us out of a mess by controlling all those supers. I'm so proud of both of you." Jim hugged both of them. "But we can't forget that this isn't over yet. When those supers remember what they're here for, we'd better be ready with a plan."

"I know. I'll go get the adrenaline. Can Joshua hold them off with his powers for that long?" Daphne questioned.

"I don't know, but you'd better hurry there and back. Good luck." Jim hugged her and sent her on her way.

Natalie quickly walked up to J.J.

"Okay J.J., I want to know what's going on, and I want the truth." She said angrily. J.J. held her hand and slowly spoke to her.

"Okay, I know this is going to sound crazy, but you have to believe me on all of this. Do you remember that plane crash I told you about?" She nodded. "Well, I know this is hard to believe, but it gave my family super powers." Natalie gasped and looked at him strangely. "All those people are supers who want to get rid of us so they can get on with their plans. I'm sorry I kept this from you, but I had to. I couldn't tell anyone." He apologized. Natalie froze, silent for a minute.

"Are you serious?!" J.J. nodded. "Oh my God… Is that why you're so smart?" She asked.

"Yea. My dad's super strong, my mom is fast, and my sister is telepathic." He explained.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in…" She said in shock.

"I'll finish explaining when all of this is over. Until then, just stay with me." He hugged her amorously, glad she finally knew the truth. Meanwhile, Katie and Stephanie worked on the antidote.

"So, this will be completely permanent? Even if it's injected?" Katie asked.

"Well, assuming J.J.'s right, it will be. But when is J.J. ever wrong?" She laughed. "I can't believe I never thought of this."

"I know. It sure would have been useful." Katie replied.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked, confused.

"Well, I don't know. I guess we could have used it on Joshua. But, then again, it wouldn't have made much difference."

"Katie, do you still want Joshua to lose his powers?"

"I don't know. I like them at times, and they come in handy a lot. But he always says about how he wants to be normal."

"Well, you should ask him if he still wants to be cured. With all of these supers, his powers do help a lot. Make sure he knows there's no going back if this works." Katie nodded. They went back to making copies of the antidote.

_Daphne at the drugstore…_

Daphne walked into the drugstore, glad to find they were still open. She walked up to the counter.

"Hi, I was just wondering if I could get some of that adrenaline medicine?" She asked.

"Do you have a prescription?" He asked. She shook her head. "Sorry, I can only give you it through a doctor's prescription." He replied. Daphne connected to his mind telepathically.

"Give me a gallon of the prescription adrenaline." She controlled him. He paused for a short moment, and then went on to grab the adrenaline. He handed it to Daphne without a word. "Thanks." She smiled.

_Back at Global Tech…_

Joshua continued to control the supers, but was having trouble controlling them all at once. Jim saw his frustration.

"Hey, how are you doing with those supers?" He asked.

"Not too well. They're trying to fight back." Joshua responded. His voice cracked in frustration.

"Can you handle them?" Jim began to worry.

"Not much longer. I need Daphne to help again. I can't do this by myself." He began to shake from using his powers hard. He was still a little hurt from what the supers did to him before.

"She should be back soon. Just hang in there," He started to say as Daphne ran in the room.

"I got the adrenaline!" She yelled, running towards them.

"Daphne, please come help me control them!" Joshua yelled. She ran to his side. She handed J.J. the adrenaline.

"You and Dad take this to Mom and Katie. I'll stay here and help control the supers." She ordered. J.J. nodded. Natalie and George left with them. Joshua and Daphne worked on controlling the supers.

"I'm glad you're back. They're so hard to control!" Joshua said, relieved.

"Sorry I took so long. Don't worry, I'll keep helping." They both smiled and continued controlling the supers. Meanwhile, everyone else arrived in the lab.

"Here's the adrenaline, Mom." J.J. handed her the medicine.

"Thanks, J.J." She mixed it in with the antidote they made. The combination smoked for a moment, and they all had a feeling it would work.

"Now we just need something to spray it with," Katie reminded them as she thought. "How about the canisters with oxygen for emergencies?" She suggested.

"They'd work great!" Stephanie replied. She emptied a canister and filled it with the concoction. "Okay, we're ready." She smiled. They all went back to Daphne and Joshua. They had controlled the supers long enough. "Okay, when I'm about to spray this, everyone out of the room unless you plan to lose your powers!" She laughed. Joshua walked over to Katie.

"Katie, can we talk?" He asked quietly.

"Yea, sure." They went into a small room to talk.

"We've tried everything to get rid of my powers. Now we have something that would actually work, something that would make me normal," He started.

"No, no way! You can't be in that room! There's no telling what it will do to you!" She interrupted him.

"Katie, it could make me normal! And if this works, we could use it on Will when we get him back!" He argued.

"You can't be serious! I won't let you put our son or yourself in danger just to be normal!" She shed a tear from fear of losing either of them.

"Katie, listen to me," He wiped the tear from under her eye and caressed her. "I just want to be normal; I want to do it for you. You sometimes have trouble trusting me, and now you wouldn't have to worry. I love you. I just want to make you more comfortable around me."

"Joshua," She looked him in the eye. "I'm comfortable with you with or without your powers. I love you for you. Right now it seems like you would need them. I mean, with the supers and all. I just don't want to take any chances. If something went wrong, if I lost you, I," She choked up at the thought.

"You won't lose me. I promise. Listen, I won't do this now, but if this works on them and they're okay, can I get rid of my powers this way later?" He begged. She sighed.

"Maybe. We can talk about this later." She said, unsure of how she felt about his powers. They quickly kissed and returned to everyone else.

"Okay, I'm going to spray the antidote. Everyone in the other room!" They ran to the other room just as the pulled the trigger. They watched though a window as the room filled with gases.

"Is it working?" Daphne asked.

"I can't tell yet," Stephanie responded, unsure. They heard coughing and gagging coming from the room as the gasses began to recede. They patiently waited for the okay to go in as the gasses cleared.

"Okay, let's go in." Stephanie said nervously. They all slowly crept into the room. Coughs came from every direction.

"What did you do to us?!" A man screamed as he ran toward them. He held out his hand as if to use his powers, but was shocked to find that his powers were gone. "What?" He gasped. He walked away in shock.

"So now what?" George asked. "What are we going to do with all of them?"

"Well, they don't have powers, so the cops can probably handle them now." Jim responded. Just at that moment, dozens of cops ran in.

"Hands up! You're all under arrest!" One of them shouted.

"Hide!" Stephanie warned her family. They all hid in the corner, hoping not to be spotted. As the cops led out the criminals one by one, they anxiously waited. Eventually, the room was empty, and they came out of hiding.

"I can't believe it, we did it! We beat all of the supers! All of them!" Daphne yelled in excitement.

"So now what?" J.J. asked.

"We're done, let's just go home and pretend this never happened." Jim said, glad it was over. Everyone hugged and headed for home.

_Later at the Powell's house…_

J.J. was sitting on the couch with Natalie.

"So, are you mad at me for not telling you about me?" He asked cautiously.

"Of course not! You were protecting your family!" She hugged him. "Besides, I've been thinking. You protected me so much today, and it made me realize how much you care about me, and how much I care about you." She held his hand. "J.J., I, I love you," She stammered.

"I love you too, Natalie." He kissed her gently, so glad to have her. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Daphne ran to the door.

"I'll get it!" She yelled. She was surprised to see Chris standing in front of her. "Chris, what are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"What, I can't visit my favorite girl?" He kissed her cheek and came inside. "So, I saw you with the new guy in the hall." He said emotionless. Daphne became nervous when she heard this.

"Oh, yea. He's nice, I guess, but not as great as you." She said, reassuring him. "I've been through a lot today, and I think it made me realize just how much I love you." She hugged him.

"What made you realize that? I thought you already did." He said curiously.

"Well, I did, but I guess it took almost losing my life for me to really think about it." He tilted his head at her, wondering what she was talking about. "Don't worry, I'll explain later." She smiled. "Besides, I took some advice from a friend. When you find the right one, you just know." She kissed him, knowing he was the one.

_Meanwhile at Katie's house…_

Katie was holding Will, elated that she had him back in her arms again.

"Don't you ever scare me again, Will. I don't want to lose you!" She smiled at him. She loved when he giggled. She loved being with him. She found him amazing. She looked into his eyes and saw another her, another Joshua in him. She gently set Will in his crib. She turned around and jumped when she saw Joshua standing in the doorway.

"Don't scare me like that!" She exclaimed, laughing. They walked into the living room and sat together on the couch.

"I thought it was cute how you were talking to Will like that. You're an amazing mother." He smiled at her.

"No I'm not. A good mother wouldn't lose her baby." She said sadly. Joshua held her hand.

"Katie, that wasn't you're fault. You care so much about him. You could barely handle having him gone! That just shows how much you love him."

"Yea, I guess so." She smiled. "So, I guess we were gonna talk about your powers?" She assumed.

"Yea, if you want to." He smiled at her. "Listen Katie, I just want to be normal. For you, to show you I love you and that you can trust me. You have trouble trusting me a lot, and I just want you to know that I would never hurt you." Katie wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Joshua, I don't need you to get rid of your powers to prove that you love me! I love you for you, and I do trust you! I know you would never hurt me! If you're only getting rid of your powers because of me, then please don't. Only do this if you're sure this is something you want." Katie advised him.

"Well, I mean, I want to be normal, but maybe it would be best if I kept my powers for now, with all these supers…" Joshua said, unsure of his feelings.

"But Joshua, having these powers doesn't mean you're not normal, it just means you're special! Besides, if you're not using your powers, what does it matter?" She pointed out. "And with or without you're powers, you're not normal to me. You're special. You're different than any guy I've ever met. And that's why I love you." She leaned in slowly and kissed him. Joshua then knew that no matter what happened, she would still love him.

Everyone seemed happy. Everything was perfect. Or was it? Little did they know that Helen Burton had much more in store for them.


	7. Note to readers

As you can probably tell, this isn't another chapter… This is hard to say. I'm not sure if I want to continue with this. I've got two more episodes half way done, but I'm running out of ideas. I never have any time to write and never want to for some reason. I'll try to keep going, but I won't update very often. Like, for a loooonnnnggg time in between. I'll probably post sometime soon, but no promises. I just wanted to let everyone know that I haven't abandoned this. Thank you so much everyone who's been sticking with my stories. 3 Hopefully there'll be a few more to come.


End file.
